The evil behind innocence
by agp
Summary: The day the 15th Angel attacks,two puny lizards eat it in the middle of the battle, and now have come to finish off the humans for Fun.Secretly , one of them has stolen a golden artifact from another world. Slight Zelda crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Ordinary day…**

It was an ordinary day at school , the Sensei was discussing second impact as always and the students were as bored as ever.

Shinji was chatting with Kensuke and Toji in his laptop.

RAMBO is Kensuke's pen name , TMAN Toji's and Artmaster Shinji's.

RAMBO : So you guys ready for the big game?

TMAN : You know it , I even got my lucky underwear so that we win for sure.

Artmaster : I don't see what the big deal is about that stupid football game

TMAN : Oh come on Shinman have some fun in your life , not everything is

Eva's.

RAMBO : Yeah it'll be fun it's our school versus Tojoki school.

Artmaster : But all were going to do is sit there screaming like idiots .

TMAN : Oh really? Would it be better if Asuka would come?

Artmaster : NO! all she'd do is yell at me to buy her popcorn.

RAMBO : And what if it was Rei instead ?

Shinji's book fell on the floor at this with Toji laughing in his seat.

TMAN : Well I guess that means yes.

RAMBO : Why don't you ask her to come with you Shinji?

TMAN : I can see you from my seat , you look like a tomato.

Artmaster : What's the use? She'll just reject me.

RAMBO : you never know besides , I've seen how you look at her in the pool

In her bathing suit.

"Artmaster has left the site" said Toji and Kensuke's sreen.

RAMBO : you think he'll do it?

TMAN : knowing Shinji , not about to happen.

Shinji just kept quiet in his seat thinking ( Rei would never go with me , and if she did she'd just sit there uninterested. But….ever since the 5th Angel I feel different about her…. I wonder if she does to since….)

He looked over his shoulder at Rei who was looking out the window.

(she is so beautiful when the sun hits her like that , her hair looks so…..)

The bell rang and it was time for lunch . Rei stood up to go and saw Shinji looking at her.

Shinji quickly looked away and ran out the door mentally scolding himself for being so rude.

**Far away in a galaxy close to ours , an unholy terror is taking place…..**

A planet sits in the empty reaches of space , in it can be seen explosions going about and the planet looks like it hanging on for it's last breath.

A city lays in utter chaos as a war rages in the sky of the city as civilian ships try to evacuate the city with no luck.

In the streets , alien citizens run in terror from the battle that is taking place above them.

In the sky missiles and laser blasts are firing all out at their targets.

A large battleship sails across atop the city .

"Sir we have spotted the enemy , should we open fire" A alien soldier says in some strange alien language.

Negative I want a full visual of the enemy.

We have them on site but….I don't believe what I'm seeing Sir…

Why are they that terrifying , how large are they?

2 feet ….

WHAT! LET ME SEE! Said the shocked alien commander as he saw the cause of such destruction.

What he saw was the most weirdest thing he could ever seen. He didn't see a huge army , robot or giant monster . Instead he saw two small red colored reptile like creatures, floating in midair, and that as the soldier said , were only two feet tall maybe smaller.

How could those puny lizards destroy half of the galaxy and it's planets like balloons! Yelled the commander .

"What the! evasive ac….."the soldier saw in horror as one of them stretched out it's arm from the other side of the city into the cockpit breaking through the glass and cracked the commanders head like a watermelon splashing green blood all over the cockpit.

The creature smiled evilly as it sent a burst of energy from it's arm and blew up the ship , while the other creature laughed in unison.

Both of them were rather simple looking creatures . they looked like what one would think are baby dinosaurs. One was a female , red colored only slightly darker than blood. The other was also red colored but it was a male with added yellow stripes on it's back and a horn on it's snout.

They both had an evil smile on their faces , showing their sharp teeth .

"brother let's finish killing these meanies" . actually it was hissing and growling but I'll translate it.

"yes sister , you do the fun part ,it's your turn anyways"

"YAY! Now lets see how will I kill them?…..I know , stand back brother"

She morphed her hand into a giant axe , half the size of the city and slashed the entire city in half.

She laughed evilly with a disgruntled voice (think EVIL DEAD)

" This is fun , I want more cities to break , more blood , more explosions!"

"That is enough sister , time to punish this galaxy for their errors"

" Now hear our names , and you hear them well , for they will be the last thing you hear" The male screamed at the last surviving citizens.

" WE ARE BEBEAL AND SHAKTOO AND WE ARE DEATH IN THE FLESH"

" Now can we do the fun part you dramatic idiot?"

" Yes , it is time to end this galaxy , just like the others"

Both of them floated next to each other and let out a loud roar that was echoed across the now lifeless galaxy.

And in a blink of an eye , the galaxy with all it's stars and planets , disappeared leaving only the two twins floating in the emptiness of space.

" And now to collect our prize" They both said simultaneously as they opened their mouths and started to absorb the souls of everyone they had killed.

"Mmmm that was a tasty one" Bebeal licked her claws witch had the alien commanders brains bits in it.

"Yes , with all the wars and greed in this galaxy it made for a rather delicious feast" Shaktoo said.

" They were way too easy , it wasn't even fun , they didn't even taste very good" She spits out the blood in her mouth.

Shaktoo ?

Yes what is it Bebeal ?

I'm still hungry….

I already know where to go next.

Really ? where ?

Shaktoo points to a shining yellow star close by " That one , those type of systems always have at least one life covered planet"

' And the star is shiny too" Bebeal swooned with the stars light.

' Right shiny , whatever"

They speed up and headed for their next playground of death.

**They were headed for the solar system…….

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Inside NERV Headquarters**

Gendo Ikari was in his office with sub-commander Fuyutzuki , planning his next scenario.

Ikari the scrolls read that the 15th Angel will be here today , what are you going to about this ?

I will send the second to fight Arael on her own.

But they will suspect something.

They will follow my orders without fail .

How are you so sure ? What if the second isn't able to defeat Arael ?

Then we will send Rei for support.

You know what this Angel can do . The risk is high. We might end up with one less pilot.

If something were to happen to the second , we will just replace her with the fifth , and Rei of course is easily replaceable.

How are you so confident that everything will come out your way ? What if the second is able to defeat the Angel ?

She won't , I've made sure of that.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi enters the room with a stack of papers.

Commander Ikari , I have news that might interest you.

Gendo looked at her confident that she was about to say something about the Angel.

What have you found out Dr . Akagi ?

There is something strange happening in the star patterns.

The star patterns ? Of what importance are the stars to me.

I think you should see this Sir. She hands him a paper.

All I see here is a picture of the stars . I don't see anything wrong here.

This is a picture of the stars in the year 1970. she points to an empty spot on the stars. You see this empty spot ?

Yes .

Well if you observe closely , you can see that it forms a trail of emptiness that goes all across the sky.

I don't see your point in this ?

She shows him another picture of stars. This is the same date , meaning the same position of stars , in the year 1980. Do you see something different ?

That the line is now longer than before . I still don't see your point ?

Scientists believe that most of the stars are other solar systems and galaxies . Stars like the sun take millions of years to die out.

Those stars died out in only 10 years.

And what are you trying to say ? That the process is advancing ? Fuyutzuki asked interested in the discovery.

No , those stars or galaxy's were wiped out in the middle of the night. She hands him yet another paper.

This is the same date , yesterday , 2015 , now see the difference.

The line grows wider the longer it grows. Gendo states.

It isn't wider , it's closer to us , that's why it looks bigger by the years.

And what are you trying to say Dr. Akagi ? And how do you know they vanished over night.

Because last night one of the stars exploded and disappeared in seconds. A star takes years to explode , and when it finally explodes it takes more than just two seconds to pull the planets or meteors into it.

So the process of aging and exploding of the stars is speeding up ? is this what your trying to say ?

No Sir , Something was able to " blow up" all of those stars in the same time it takes for one to just be born.

Just like the one you saw ?

Yes , that star that was right next to our solar system.

Gendo was about to send her off when she spoke again.

If my calculations are correct , the next star system to " disappear " is this one. Whatever happened to those stars is about to happen to us soon.

How long do you think it will take to happen here ?

I calculated that it will happen……this year…….

But you said it took years to happen ? Fuyutzuki yelled nervous.

It seems that the process was faster and faster with every star that "disappeared" until it reached the point that it takes only days to happen.

So……what do you think it is ? Fuyutzuki thought of every possible theory but all he could think about was ( aliens)he punished himself for thinking such irrational thoughts.

I have a theory that it might be some kind of gas that contaminates the star and makes it explode , absorbing the energy of the star and growing in size , thus making it faster.

Very well Dr. Akagi leave the papers here and go. Gendo pointed to the door .

Yes Sir . Ritsuko salutes Gendo and leaves.

Do you believe what she says commander ?

No , she has no proof , it probably is that all those nights the sky was cloudy. She is just overreacting.

This makes me feel uneasy Sir.

Even if this gas is real , Third Impact will have already happened , it will just destroy an empty solar system.

I guess your right commander……

**In school it was almost time for the students to go home.**

( Come on Shinji , you can do it , just walk up to Rei and ask her ……but what if she rejects me , witch she probably will….I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school , everybody will say " look there goes the boy who couldn't even ask Rei out " …….this is hard , how do those other boys do it ?) Shinji thought waiting for the bell to ring.

Hey Toji look at Shinji , he's more nervous than you in an IQ test . Kensuke whispered to Toji from their seats.

Watch it Ken , I don't want to scrub the classroom because of you.

Cool down Toji , but look at Shinji , he doesn't have to get so worked up over some game.

You idiot! He's must be thinking how to make Rei go with him.

We were only joking , there's no way Rei will ever go out with anyone to any thing fun.

Poor Shinji , we better get the tissues ready .

Rei was staring out the window , while Shinji passed small glances at her.

( I mean look at her , she doesn't even care about the class )he thought .

( Why does Ikari keep looking at me ? Does he not know that I can see his reflection in the window ? ) Rei thinks looking at the commotion on the school park( Why do they do such activities ? They have no use , they are just a waste of time )

Asuka is talking to someone on her cell phone trying to hide it form the Sensei.

An Angel ? but we don't hear the alarms….

In space!...

Okay we'll be right there Misato…..

Asuka stood up and looked out the window to see a black car waiting for them.

Rei was already walking out the door. Miss Ayanami were are you going ?

Sensei we have been called for an Angel attack , we have to go. Asuka yelled raising her hand.

Very well , you may go to do your jobs.

Lets' go Baka! She pulls Shinji out of his seat and drags him out the door.

But the alarms aren't sounding Asuka ,and I don't see any thing happening ?

Who cares let's hurry up , I was starting to fall asleep there.

**In NERV the EVA's are being prepared for the pilots arrival.**

Maya what's the Angel doing ?

It's currently not doing any thing Sempai it's just floating there.

What's its wave patterns ?

The Angel's wave pattern is orange .

What the hell is it doing ? Give me a visual. Misato ordered quickly.

The screens show the 15th Angel Arael hovering in space , with it's large glowing wings sticking out it's back.

Heh , an Angel that actually looks like an angel , how about that ?

Misato this is no time to be joking . Ritsuko scolded her.

Sorry, but you have to admit it really does look like a real angel.

Ritsuko noticed a small moving flash in space coming from the "empty" spot she showed to Gendo.( it can't be …not now)

**In space , Arael doesn't seem to have noticed that it wasn't alone**

Two creatures looked down on Earth , both had a demonical look in their faces.

(So this is our next food ball ? it's pretty small )Bebeal observed the planet carefully searching for the best landing place .

Shaktoo also observed the planet and couldn't help but aww in it's beauty.

(Such lush colors , I bet it has forests that go on for miles , big wide seas , I haven't seen a planet like this in a looong time )he looked mesmerized at the light of Earth.

(And green means lots of food )Bebeal clicked her claws together while liking reptile lips with her pointy tongue.

Shaktoo scratched his chin ,still checking out the strange planet (There's something about this planet….)

(Hey look Bro! They already have a snack for us waiting!) she pointed to a the Angel who was drifting in space alone.

(Come on let's go!) She pulled his small arm seeing that he had a terrified look on his face. (Shaktoo , what the hell is wrong with you ?)

(It…..can't…….be) he whispered in his breath . (What can't be ? come on I'm hungry!)

He smiles showing off his sharp teeth and starts to chuckle creepily.

(What the hell got into you ? laugh later when were killing all the planet)

(COME ON LET'S HAVE US A FEAST!) he screams flying into the Angel's direction.

(FINALLY YOU IDIOT! WAIT FOR ME!)

They sharpen their claws and their teeth grow bigger.

**NERV HQ**

Where are the pilots ? They shouldn't have taken so long . Ritsuko is furious watching her watch over and over.

Major Katsuragi we just received a call from Asuka .

GIVE ME THAT! She grabs the telephone quickly.

WERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?

What do you mean an accident ?...

Oh okay that's good to know….

Then get a car from some guy around….

Tell him it's NERV business…..

I don't care if he looks like a pig!……

JUST GET HERE BEFORE THE WORLD ENDS! NOT A LOT OF PRESSURE!

Misato slams the phone hard on the desk.

What's wrong Misato ?

The car had a flat tire and crashed on a fire hydrant . Their okay , but they can't get here on time.

What are we going to do now ? Maya was getting hysterical of how helpless they were.

Input the dummy plug system on all three EVA's. Gendo replied from behind his hands.

But Commander ,we don't know if it can work on units 02 and 00.

The loud roar of the Angel was heard over the screen , everyone looked to see what was happening.

What's happening to the Angel ? Why is it squirming around like that. Misato saw the Angel roar in pain , flapping its wings desperately.

Sir the sound waves are picking something up.

What is it ?

Maya turns on the sound scanner revealing the Angel's roars.

((help me)) it says in the translator.

Help me ? Why does it want our help ?

There's something else.

The sounds of hisses and growls are heard over the screen , it almost sounded as if it was laughter.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? That's not the Angel! Misato yells gasping loud at what she saw next.

Commander Ikari there is something else with the Angel! Maya screams zooming in the camera's.

What are those things ? Ritsuko steps back seeing that two tiny red specks were tearing out the Angel's wings.

The clear sound of two identities laughing was heard , but it was clearly not human.

The Angel kept flapping it's only wing left while it's attackers kept laughing at it, tearing at it's glassy body.

(this thing tastes like glass) Shaktoo chewed glowing , glass like shards in his mouth.

(This giant birdy tastes awful , but I can smell something good inside it) Bebeal was spitting out the glass and kept on tearing deep into Arael .

(I can smell it , something meaty is in the core , I want it!) She extended her hands to a size that was able to grab the Angel like a toy , and crushed the Angel with her claws.

Everyone at NERV saw two giant clawed arms appear out of nowhere and rip the Angel like a leaf.

What is that thing ? WHAT'S HAPPENING! Misato kept yelling to Ritsuko to tell her answers.

I……don't know…….we don't know what they are…..

Ritsuko tell me those things aren't doing what I think their doing!

Their…..

DAMN IT , THEIR EATING THE ANGEL IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE! Misato held Ritsuko's lab coat with her fists while the other hand pointed to the screen.

Sempai they have found the S2 organ!

Good , they'll die in the explosion with the Angel.

(There it is! It looks tasty , I'm going for the first bite) Bebeal went to bite the red orb expecting a bloody pop to happen.

(WAIT DON'T BITE IT! )But he was too late for she had already crunched down on the orb.

(YOU IDIOT! )An immense explosion flashed in the NERV screen making everyone cover their eyes for a few seconds .

When they looked to see what happened , nothing was left of the Angel or the two attackers , the threat was gone…….or so they thought.

They must have been some sort of aliens that saw the Angel as prey , in their hunger they got themselves killed . Ritsuko explained as Misato let her go.

Gendo sighed in relief that the new threats were destroyed and that the Angel had been defeated.

Tell the pilots that the threat is over , and explain to them what happened. Gendo stood up and left to his office.

Well…..erm…..since the Angel got , eaten , that means I can go home right ? Misato pleaded .

Yes Major , now go tell your kids the most crazy story NERV has ever had. Makoto chuckled.

Ritsuko was still looking at the screens wondering ( could those things be... )

**In the atmosphere , two dots crash trough the clouds…..

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

In the streets of Tokio-3 , three children wait for their ride home **

Where the hell is Misato ? Asuka was walking back and fort in the side walk.

If she doesn't get here soon , we won't have anything to protect . Shinji was nervous , observing the sky for any sign of the supposed space Angel.

Rei was sitting in the stairs of a nearby building , observing the driver curse out loud.

"I'm going to loose my job for sure now!" The driver kept trying to fix the wheel , but ended up breaking it even more.

What kind of driver are you ? Don't you check your car before you go pick up the protectors of humanity ? Asuka shouted to the man.

Leave him alone Asuka , maybe we just ran over something.

SHUT UP BAKA!

Shinji gave up , sighing ( There's no way to beat her I guess) he turned to go to Rei, who was taking the situation perfectly.

Are you okay Ayanami ?

I am fine . She answered quietly.

Aren't you worried that we can't stop the Angel ?

No , the Angel has already been destroyed.

How do you know ?

I got a call from Commander Ikari when Pilot Soryu was speaking with the Major.

But when Misato called us , the Angel was getting ready to attack.

That is correct.

Why would my father tell you that the Angel was destroyed before it was even attacking ?

Oh...okay. Well since uumm...the Angel's dead...maybe we could...(gulp)...go somewhere .Shinji closed his eyes, waiting for her obvious rejection.

Rei didn't answer , she just stared at Shinji confused. ( What was I thinking ? Of course she won't go) Shinji thought .

Where do you wish to go Ikari ? She said staring down at the sidewalk.

"What ?" Shinji was shocked , he didn't expect Rei to agree so easily .( What now ? I didn't think she'd go with it . What do I say now ?)

I...I mean...I wanted to know if you would...go with me to the game at school . He crossed his fingers mentally.

If you wish Ikari.

Really ? I mean that's great Ayanami .

I am aware that the activity will begin soon.

Were going to have to ask Misato to drive us there . Shinji got a slight blush at the word "us".

Hey Baka , Wondergirl , look! Misato's here! Misato's car almost flipped over when it turned at a corner , stopping clumsily in front of them. The driver of the black car thought he was about to die.

And you say I'm a bad driver!

**Meanwhile high in the skies above Tokio-3**

The two reptiles are falling through the clouds unconscious , Shaktoo is the first one to open it's eyes.

((Huh...wa...my head...what happened ?)) he growls looking around to only see clouds and endless blue skies.

He looks to his left to see Bebeal still unconscious.

((Oh I remember...stupid Bebeal...better wake her up)) he punches her in the face breaking off several teeh. ((WAKE UP STUPID!))

She growled slightly but not enough to wake up.

Shaktoo turns to look down ((WERE FALLING!)) He starts to slap Bebeal repeatedly.

((WAKE UP , WAKE UP!)) They were getting close to a city below ((This planet has gravity , I need wings to fly here)) And just as he said , two dragon wings sprouted from his back , stopping him in midair ((Haven't used these in some time))

Bebeal manages to wake up from all the punches and slaps she received.

((Oww...why does my mouth hurt ?)) She sees her brother flying above her yelling something to her.

((Hey bro! Roar louder I can't hear you!)) She sees him point to something behind her.

She looks back and sees a large building in her way ((NOT AGAIN!))

!SPLAT! She crashes in one of the buidings windows like a bug , splashing blood all over the window.

Shaktoo slaps his snout with his claws ((Why does this always happen ?)) he looks at the city, that looked like someone had beaten them to it.

((This city...I hate it...they will pay for their ignorance))

The blood sliding down the building starts to move by itself , rejoining in the side of the side of the window. When the blood and flesh are done reuniting themselves to form Bebeal , she quickly sprouts wings and flies to her brother.

She quickly punches him in the face sendind him back slightly ((You didn't have to hit me so hard Shaktoo!))

Shaktoo curls his claws into a fist cutting his palms.

((Oh so you want a fight , come on put em up)) Bebeal says raising her fists.

((No , I don't want to fight!...you'd loose anyway)) he points to a nearby park.

((In that dome building is our lunch , let's go)) He drools smiling his inhuman smile.

((Will there be lots of tasty treats ?)) She says exited.

((Oh yeah , there will be LOTS of treats , come on I'm hungry)) They both fly toward the stadium with their stomachs growling.

**In that very stadium was were the school baseball game was being held**

Shinji was disappointed , not just because Asuka tagged along , but because Rei didn't even look at the game.

( This isn't going how I hoped it to be , I wouldn't be surprised if Rei fell asleep right now)

Shinji give me some money for a soda , I'm thirsty. Asuka was cheering for one of the players , standing up and shouting out loud.

Here.

HEY GIVE ME A COLA!

A man threw a soda can at Asuka.

Rei was staring at her skirt besides Shinji , not caring for any thing that happened ( I want to go home , this activity brings no pleasure to me , but I must do what Ikari wishes) she thought.

WERE WINNING SHINJI! Asuka screamed , not looking at Shinji who was thinking of other things.

Ayanami do you want to go home ? Shinji said in her ear because of the sheering.

Rei nodded , knowing that Shinji will not be able hear her.

All right , I can't force you to be here , lets go.

They both stood up , Rei left to the exit first.

ASUKA I'M GOING TO TAKE REI TO HER APARTMENT!

WHATEVER BAKA! She kept sheering as Shinji struggled to the exit.

Rei was walking to the exit through a long hall ( Ikari cares if I am bored ? Why does he do that ? To fullfill my needs ? He will do anything to please me...why ?)

Rei stopped at the exit , spotting something strange above the parking lot. ( What is that ?)

Shinji tried to catch up with Rei , pushing through the crowd ( She sure is fast , I guess she really didn't like the game)

All of a sudden the sheering stops . Shinji looks back to see what happened.

A scream is heard from the crowd , Shinji is opened eyed to see that a car had fallen from the sky crushing one of the star players.

A car ? How can a car fall from the sky ? he says to himself.

Shinji what's happening ? Asuka ran to Shinji's side trembling.

Then another car falls in the stadium killing a group of people in the crowd.

OH MY GOD! The man in the speaker screams.

Then a whole rain of cars starts squashing everybody in the stadium . hundreds ran for their lives , most being crushed under cars.

WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! Shinji pulls Asuka outside dodging one of the falling cars.

He spots Rei in the parking area standing calmly.

REI! Shinji was going to pull Rei but stopped.

All three of them were unable to say anything , seeing what was happening in the parking lot.

Two small creatures were grabing all of the cars and throwing them to the stadium , they had numerous tentacles from their backs , each one was reaching for every car nearby , throwing them like pebbles.

ANGELS! Asuka shouted.

Ikari look . Rei pointed to the creatures.

Their...lizards ? Shinji shuttered seeing that they were so small.

Why are they doing this ? Why aren't they attacking NERV instead.

I don't know Asuka . Quick call NERV now!

Ikari they have run out of vehicles to throw. Rei pointed to the empy parking lot.

The creatures were growling at each other , making hand signs to themselves. Their tentacles sank into their backs , making the previously unseen wings visible.

Are they talking to each other ? Shinji saw one of them point to the stadium , the other one flew over them .

They couldn't even breath , as the flying demon flew over them , they could swear they saw a smile in its face , with a horrible giggle to match.

Ikari , Angels do not kill out of pleasure. Rei whispered to him.

**NERV HQ**

The phone rang in Dr . Ritsuko Akagi's office. She answered it " Hello , Dr. Akagi spe..."

DR . AKAGI GET SOMEONE OVER TO THE STADIUM NOW!

Asuka what's wrong ?

THERE'S TWO MONSTERS HERE KILLING EVERYBODY!

Monsters ? Asuka calm down and tell me what's happening.

There are two monsters here throwing cars at the stadium!

Cars ? How large are they ?

Their smaller than Penpen , and they can fly!

OH GOD ONE OF THEM IS COMING TO US!

...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

ASUKA ARE YOU OKAY ?

It...it's not attacking us...it just grew it's hands bigger to block the exit.

Ritsuko gasped loudly ( it can't be...those things)

OH GOD! THE OTHER ONE IS BURNING THE WHOLE STADIUM!

Asuka get out of there! I'll send someone over to pick you up!

GOD THEIR EATING THE CROWD ALIVE!

ASUKA!

The line goes out , leaving Ritsuko to scream at the phone alone.

ASUKA , ASUKA! DAMN IT WHAT IS HAPPENING ? Ritsuko runs out the door leaving the phone in the floor .

( It can't be them , they died in the explosion) She thought running to the commanders office.

**Back at the stadium**

Asuka , Shinji and Rei were watching the gory sight before them . The flying lizard had finished "cooking" the people inside the stadium , and was grabbing the burning bodies , with hundreds of tentacles , chewing them to bits in its now huge mouth . The other had a horn , and was standing in the exit right next to them , devouring the escaping survivors.

Shinji and Asuka threw up as body parts fell from it's mouth.

Rei was trembling were she stood , observing the small creature crunch ferociously with a giant mouth . The whole time it stared at them while chewing .

Ikari why...why does it not consume us ? Rei whispered with a jerky voice.

I don't know ? How come it doesn't get fat from eating all those people ?

It's staring right at us! Is it planning on going for us next ? Asuka whispered to them so that it couldn't hear them.

IKARI! Rei yelled from behind them.

REI! Shinji screamed.

The other had finished eating the people inside and had went for Rei , grabing her with it's overgrown clawed hand , flying a few feet above the ground. It stared at Rei looking into her strange red eyes.

SHINJI DO SOMETHING ITS GOING TO EAT HER! Asuka screamed pulling her hair.

Rei stared deeply at its eyes , they were dark yellow with a line shaped pupil.

"Shinji the other one finished eating!" Asuka was holding on to Shinji as the horned lizard walks over to the other one with its tiny legs , not even looking at Shinji and Asuka.

Rei gasped when the creature holding her started to growl to her , as if it was trying to speak to her. It then opened its mouth to bite Rei's throat.

REI NO! Shinji screamed in tears.

Just as it was about to bite down , the other one jumped up and punched it's partner into the street , making it let go of Rei.

Rei looked at the two of them argue and occasionally pointing at Rei.( They must be arguing about who will consume me)

Rei lets get out of here while their fighting. Shinji whispered while he and Asuka helped her up.

Thank you Ikari .

They quickly but silently ran away from the two.

((Why can't I eat her ? Your not going to take my food!)) Bebeal roared to her brother.

((You have already eaten enough sister , leave them alone))

((Your not my boss! She's mine!)) She ran for Rei on all four like a hungry dog.

REI LOOK OUT! Shinji pointed to Bebeal behind her.

Two arms pulled Rei out of the way . Rei sees that the arms belong to the horned lizard.( This is it , this one won the fight for me , I hope it devours me quickly)

((Brother give her to me!)) Bebeal roared a loud in a high pitched roar.

Rei was surprised that the horned one put her down gently , away from the other.

( It does not wish to consume me ? Why would this creature save me from it's own partner ?)

((Bebeal I have an idea , but these humans need to live.))

She stopped and stared at him confused ((How do you know their names ?))

((I read the mind of one of the humans)) He hissed nervously.

((Okay I won't eat her , I'm just going to read her mind to learn how they speak.))

((I'm watching you)) he steps out of the way to let her go to Rei.

Rei gasps( It must have changed it's mind , now I really am going to die) Rei feels the creatures tiny hands grab her head , but not killing her.

((Well I guess this human male will do)) Shaktoo says to himslef and goes to grab Shinji's head.

A bright light came from Rei , Shinji and the creatures heads. Asuka watched helplessly.

YOU MONSTERS LET THEM GO!

The four lights faded , the two lizards were smiling evilly. Rei and Shinji dropped on the floor unconscious .

SHINJI , REI! Asuka screamed thinking them dead.

The horned one turned to Asuka and opened it's mouth.

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HUMAN"

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**_

* * *

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HUMAN" _**

Asuka couldn't believe what she just heard , she stared at the creature's wicked smile , not accepting that such a monster had rational thoughts.

You...you can talk ? Asuka asked stepping back from it.

I can now thanks to your friend here. It answered back with a disgruntled voice.

Asuka gasped again , the "thing" had answered her back clearly.

What's wrong lady ? Never seen a talking lizard before ? The other one mocked from behind her.

Asuka heard its voice , it sounded like...

Your a girl ? She answered the small creature.

Of course I'm a girl , what did you think I was ?

You know your language is quite simple to pronounce , its easier on the tongue , I might get used to this.

Great , even in human tongue you talk funny.

I DON'T TALK FUNNY! I just speak better than you.

Yeah whatever...

By the way I ate more than you so...I WIN! She said jumping up and down.

Of course you did , you cheated , I had to wait in the exit for two or three survivors , while you ate the whole crowd. He said with his arms crossed.

Asuka was angry and confused ( They act like little kids...its so hard to believe that minutes ago they looked like demons!...or maybe this is a trick to make me loose my guard)

I didn't cheat! I did what you told me to do!

I SAID I WON! The male lizard yelled.

No way! I hate like a hundred more than you! she yelled back.

BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!

Okay I have an idea. The girl points to Asuka who jumps in shock.

First one to eat the girl wins. She quickly jumps for Asuka's head , ready to rip her face out.

AAAAAHHHHH! Asuka screams closing her eyes.

WAIT NO! The male yells.

**!BAAM! A gun shot digs itself in Bebeal's head from behind them .**

FREEZE! A woman yells from behind them .

Bebeal falls on the floor twitching like a fish out of water. Shaktoo runs to his sister and hisses something to her.

Asuka watches the small creature come for its partners aid , but instead of crying or caring for its wounds , it hisses something to her , meaning it didn't want something to be heard.

((I have an idea Bebeal , when I say "no" you blow yourself up okay)) . Shaktoo whispered to her in their reptile tongue.

((WHAT!)) She roared .

((Just do it!))

Asuka saw Misato carrying Rei and Shinji to a medical van , and Ritsuko pointing a gun at the remaining lizard.

Shaktoo turned to Ritsuko and roared a loud and annoying roar that broke the windows of nearby buildings. Asuka and Ritsuko had to cover their ears.

Shinji and Rei , who were with Misato in the medical van , woke up from the roar. Rei looked out the broken window to see one of the creatures on the floor , while the other roared loudly at the sky.

Shinji saw Rei and Misato staring out the window." Misato , Rei ?" Misato closed Shinji,s mouth with her hands.

"Be quiet Shinji or it'll hear us" Misato said quietly staring out the window.

Ritsuko quickly pointed her gun at Shaktoo who was distracted."Now I got you"

RITSUKO WAIT , ITS SMARTER THAN IT LOOKS!. Asuka screamed at her.

She didn't listen and fired at Shaktoo's chest ! BAAM! replacing his roar with a bloody gurgle in his throat.

"HAH! I got it right in the che... "She was stopped by a clawed arm taking her gun away , stretching back to Shaktoo . He then crunched the gun with his teeh and spat it out in pieces.

Shaktoo opened his wings and flew to Ritsuko. She couldn't even move from the terror.

RUN AWAY ! Misato shouted from the van." I can't watch!" Asuka said to herself turning her head away.

Shaktoo stopped in front of her face , staring at her eyes .His head was much smaller than hers , almost the size of a cats's. She could smell the odor of blood in his breath.

How dare you attack US! WE WHO HAVE DESTROYED THOUSANDS OF GALAXIES! WE WHO HAVE TAKEN MILLIONS OF SOULS! WE ARE DEAAAATH!

!BAAM! Shaktoo felt something tickle him in the head . Misato was behind him , with a gun glued to his head.

"And we are the ones who just shut your yap" Misato said imitating his voice.

He didn't fall to the floor like the other did , instead he flew up dramatically.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Then Shaktoo and Bebeal blew up in a bloody ! POP! and their remains burned themselves to dust , being carried away by the wind . This was their escape.

Thanks Misato , any more and I would have been dino chow.

Yeah , his blabbing was getting on my nerves.

ASUKA GET OVER HERE! Misato called her irritated.

Oh thank god you came Misa...

Why didn't you tell us they could talk ?

Hello! Too busy trying to not get KILLED!

Whatever , when we get back to NERV you better give us a long good explanation about this . Misato , Asuka and Ritsuko went to the medical van with Shinji and Rei , and left to NERV.

**In the drive to NERV , everyone had their own thoughts about the events ****that ocurred .**

_Shinji's thoughts_

( Lets review my day , 1-Got harassed by Toji and Aida. 2-our car has a flat tire.3-Rei almost falls asleep at the game. 4-flying cars fell from the sky. 5-Get attacked by two feet lizards... definitelynot my lucky day)

_Rei's thoughts_

(Why did that creature not want to kill me ? Was it just already full ? Or did it care for my well being ?Pilot Soryu sayd that they could speak after it grabed my head. Did it read my mind ? If only I had asked it before it died)

_Asuka's thoughts_

( Those things could talk! And if they could talk , that means they could create plans. What did they do to Shinji and Rei that they learned to talk ? They acted like little kids...were they just playing around ? The girl seemed playfull , but the boy was more serious , more sinister. I don't think they were as evil as we thought. I almost feel sorry for them. )

_Ritsuko's thoughts_

( Those things were the ones that destroyed all those galaxies ? But if that is true...they had to be millions of years old! But they looked so young. They looked like infant dinosaurs. And there was something strange about their death. The other one died automatically when I shot it in the head . But the one that spoke to me...it was shot in the head too...but it didn't fall on the ground , it flew up and blew up by itself. THEY WERE PRETENDING! What did it mean that they were "death")

_Misato's thoughts_

( I need a beer...)

**NERV HQ**

Dr . Akagi was explaining what information she could collect from the pilots to Commander Ikari , sub-commander Fuyutsuki listened closely.

So what your saying is that these creatures were what destroyed the other star systems. Gendo said after her explanation.

Yes...they told me themselves.Ritsuko answered.

They told you ? They could speak our language ?

The 2nd child told me that they read the 3rd and 1st's minds , then they were able to speak . They seemed to have their own language to speak to each other.

I classified them as some type of super advanced reptiles.Their bodies looked exactly like the dinosaurs did . They even had the same diet of meat.

They seemed to have morphing abilities , they could shape their bodies into weapons or enlarge their jaws to fit their food.

Did you manage to get a sample when they died ?

No Sir , they burned their remains by themselves.

How could they burn their own remains ?

I'm not too sure about their deaths. The last one was shot in the head, but it did not die instantly , it flew , screamed "no" for a few seconds , and blew up simultaneously with the other , as if it was planned. And I think they burned themselves to avoid being captured.Their ashes were carried away by the wind.

So you suspect they might not be dead.

Yes , but it is only a theory.

Also , Rei informed me something troubling about the supposed male one.

Rei ?

Yes , she told me that the male one protected them from its partner , it even attacked its own partner to protect Rei.

Was it attracted to Rei ?

I don't think so, it also protected the 3rd and 2nd.

They killed everyone at the stadium except them.

They killed those people to feed. This is different from the Angels.Gendo said trying to figure out a logical explanation.

I'm not sure if they killed them to feed or for their own pleasure.

The 3rd said that they looked like they were enjoying the chaos.

So they were just blood thirsty animals that had "fun" on the way.Gendo said victoriously

The 2nd described that they had personalities , like humans do.

How did she describe them ?

She said they acted like children playing a game. The female was more childish , more aggressive than the male.

The male was described as more passive , and smarter than the female , the pilots also said that at some times it looked likeit was giving orders to the female.

Before they "died" he whispered something to her in their tongue so that we don't hear. My theory is that the male was the leader.

That is all Sir.

Thank you Dr. Akagi , you may go.

She leaves the room.

Sir how are we going to explain this to SEELE ? Fuyutsuki whispered to him.

They will just have to accept it , besides they are already dead.

Are you sure ? You heard what she said.

Lets close about this subject . You are aware that the 16th will arrive soon.

Yes Sir...

And you know what will happen ?

Yes Sir...

Good , then prepare the scenario.

Yes...Sir...

**In the streets of Tokio-3 , two dust clouds begin to unite.

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Deep in the bowels of SEELE , 9 entities are furious**

How could we let this happen ? one of the stone walls yelled.

This is unexpected and unfortunate.

How did they get here so quickly ?

They were not supposed to arrive until after Third Imapct !

They must have skipped their last world and went directly here. Keel said from the darkness.

We were not quick enough.

We should have caused Third Impact by force .

I cannot rest easy knowing that "The Demons of Death" are loose on the Earth.

What do we do now ?

We must make haste in the Human complementation program. Keel said.

But they might succeed in their plans before we are finished .

We must NOT let them succeed !

Or , they might stop US from creating Third Impact.

And what if Third Impact destroys humanity ?

Yes , would we not be helping them ?

When the Human complementation program is complete , we will become one with the rest of humanity and Lillith , if we let them win this "race" we will have a fate worse than death. Keel said .

Why does the male look different from the scripts ? He should look exactly like his sister.

It seems he has been altered , he is now more cunning and more powerfull than he should be.

Altered ? By who ?

It seems he self-evolved to prepare.

I believe that he is the one behind everything.

If we are somehow able to take him out , we will have nothing to worry about.

Yes , it seems the female knows nothing of what her brother plans.

That is a bad idea , for he is also the one that controls the female's hunger , if he is killed , she will go on a rampage and devour all life until nothing is left.

If they can even be killed .

We have better chances to make their plans fail than to stop a feeding frenzy.

How will we stop him ? We don't know anything about his plans.

I believe that he needs the chosen children for something . He saved them from being devoured by his sister.

Then we will have to keep a close eye on them.

So what CAN we do ?

All we can do is continue with the Human complementation program , and hope that we don't fall for his traps...

**Unknown to them , in the darkness of the room , a red dust cloud was ****floating , watching everything they said .**

The dust escaped using the air shafts , outside into the forests. Shaktoo waited in the shadows of the trees , with one eye missing . The dust returned to him , forming his right eye...he saw everything.

Shaktoo laughed in the silence of the forest " Foolish humans"

SHAKTOO! Bebeal screamed from the night sky.

I AM HERE SIS! She flies down next to him in the trees.

Why are you hiding here in the woods ? I had to look for you for two hours ! she said with her arms crossed.

I was having a little snack before our next plan.

You meany , you ate all that farm alone so that you could have it all! Bebeal yelled at his face.

Yeah , you always eat everything up. He mocked.

Now on to our next plan.

Another plan! Why don't we eat them all right now ?

Because I need something from this world.

Yeah I don't care , when you find your toy , I'll be the first one to kill , so what's your next plan ? She said tapping her tiny feet to the tree branch.

It's simple , now listen closely...

**Shaktoo explained his plan to Bebeal , taking all night in the ****explanation , they then went for another snack...in France!**

**The next morning in the Katsuragi residence**

Shinji woke up from his sleep , getting ready for school . In the shower he still thought of the tale Misato told him.

( They ATE the Angel ? How is that even possible ? My Eva ate an Angel when it went berserk...but how did creatures that size eat an Angel made of pure light...in space!)

Shinji went to the living room , seeing Misato and Asuka watching the news in horror. ( Probably some horror movie , little early to be watching movies) he thought walking to them.

Can you believe this Misato ? Asuka said in fear.

How could this happen ? It couldn't have been an Angel. Misato said glued to the TV.

What happened Misato ? Shinji asked curiously.

Someone destroyed all of France !

Maybe it was a bomb. Shinji replied leaving.

No ! the city was completely untouched , but the whole population dissappeared over night. Misato said pointing at the TV.

Shinji saw a reporter on TV, informing about what happened , showing recordings of the empty city .

"There was only one survivor from the mysterious attack , but he died from a heart attack shortly after we interviewed him, the police say that his last words were 'The winged demons took them' we have forces from all around the world invetigating this case . "

They all gasped in horror about what he said "winged demons" Asuka muttered in her breath.

Don't worry , it was all the way in France , whatever it was , it's far away from here. Misato said .

"Religious groups see this a sign of the coming Apocalypse..."

Shinji and Asuka trembled at his last words.

Don't listen to everything TV tells you , or you'll end up like Kensuke ,now of to school you two.

They both left to school in silence. None of them said a word , thinking about the happenings on France.

Asuka...do you think there are more of those creatures ?

You still thinking about that! It was probably some publicity stunt , any day now they will say that they were all hiding in the woods or something.

I hope your right Asuka...

But you know what they said before they died.

Are you going to insist on that ?

It said they had...destroyed thousands of galaxies...taken millions of souls...and that they were...death...

Yeah so !

Do you think it was true ?

Of course not ! It was just an animal that had copied some nerd's catch frase.

( In the back of her mind , she knew they were telling the truth , there really was something else to those lizards...)

Maybe your right...Shinji whispered , the rest of the walk was silent.

**School **

Shinji sat in his seat , while Asuka went to Hikari.

He saw Rei staring out the window as always. He sees Toji and Kensuke still alive.

Toji , Aida! Weren't you suppose to be in the game ? Shinji asked in joy.

Yeah , we had to scrub the school walls for spilling paint them. Toji said proudly.

We were lucky , if we had gone to the game we would have been killed by those Angels. Aida said.

Guess our pranks saved our lives , how ironic . Toji laughed.

( Angels ? NERV must have covered it up as an Angel attack , good move , don't want people to know that there are other things besides Angels) Shinji thought.

Hey guys , you see about what happened to France ? Kensuke said.

Everyone is in a bustle about that , some even prayed on breakfast.

You think the world is really coming to an end Shinji ? NERV must know something about that , there's no way an Angel would appear all the way in France.

Kensuke kept asking Shinji about NERV , but Shinji knew that whatever happened in France was not related to the Angels.

Asuka was talking with Hikari , about her fake heroism in the attack at the stadium.

Asuka I heard that you , Shinji and Rei were the only survivors from the stadium. She said happily , as if she was worried.

Yep , those monsters were no match for Asuka Langley Soryu. She said with a smirk on her face.

But don't you think its weird that only the pilots survived ?

That's the very reason we survived. Our combat skills were good enough for us to escape alive.

Well that does make sence , but how did NERV kill the Angels ?

Well I , with my sharp wits , called NERV immediately for help , the monsters were intimidated by my great might...they were pretty tiny you know , and when they turned their backs , I shot them both in the head. She described the shot with her hands .

That's not what happened Asuka , and you know it. Shinji said from his seat.

SHUT UP BAKA!

Okay students calm down. Today we have two new students , they are orphans, brother and sister, their names are...(he looks at some papers)...Bebeal and Shaktoo. The Sensei announced.

He opens the door for someone " Okay come in and meet the class" A boy enters the room , with a cold look in his eyes , he had red hair , not red like Asuka's but red ,like blood , his hair was standing straight up. He had big yellow eyes ,and was wearing the school uniform like Shinji.

So that must be Shaktoo ? What kind of weird name is that ? Toji whispered to Shinji , Shaktoo quickly turns his eyes to Toji , hearing what he just said , glancing at him creepily.

Hello I am Shaktoo Sakita , and I already have a pretty bad impression about you idiots. He said calmly , like Rei.

Oooh! he's a bad one! I think I like him. Asuka whispered to Hikari.

"Now here's the star!" A girly voice said from outside. A girl enters the classroom waving at everyone like a movie star. Everyone dropped their jaws the moment they saw her.

HOLY CRAP! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE REI! Toji screams pointing at Rei and Bebeal.

Rei heard this and quickly looked to see the girl. Rei let out a mental gasp. She really did look exactly like Rei , only she had red hair like her brothers and yellow eyes.

TA TAN! I am Bebeal Sakita ,princess of pretty stuff! She said smiling cheerfully, waving at everyone and blowing kisses.

Shinji , Asuka , and especially Rei were surprised at her incredible similarity to Rei .

( She looks just like wondergirl! but she's so cheery ? And she has red hair like me...maybe I can make her my friend.) Asuka thought .

( She looks like...Rei , but how is that possible ? Except she is so happy , unlike Rei...she definitely doesn't look like an orphan . Now her brother...)

Shinji thought looking at Shaktoo's angry face.

( She looks like me ? Is she an escaped clone ? No , it cannot be since she has a brother ...but she looks so much like me . But why is her brother so irritated ?)

Bebeal looks at Rei and freezes , she stays silent for a few seconds until...

" BROTHER SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!"she runs over to Rei and starts poking her in the face.

Is she real ? She doesn't move ? Rei begins to get annoyed .

Will you stop touching me please ? Rei says louder than normal.

All the students watched confused at how weird she was .

SHE TALKED! ITS A TALKING DOLL! She runs to her brother who has a large vein in his head.

I am not a doll . Rei felt the strange feeling to punch her face , but she held back the feeling.

( She even got wondergirl pissed off! She must be really good at this! Now I have to make her my friend) Asuka thought laughing.

But your skin is so white , you must be a doll. She pokes her arm , but Rei slaps it away. Some of the boys dropped their jaws on the floor.

You do not respect other people , and you also have pale skin. Rei said trying to not look at her.

Hey your right ! COOL! She starts to poke her own arm and Rei's back and fort.

Bebeal , sit down like "normal" kids. He says the normal part gritting his teeth.

But look at her ! She looks like me! Hey wait a minute aren't you...

YOU IDIOT! LEAVE HER ALONE AND SIT DOWN! Shaktoo punches her hard in the head sitting next to Rei.

HEY YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO US! Asuka waves her arms .

Okay! Hey I know you! I mean...I've seen you before on the streets. She walks over to the seat behind Asuka , glancing at Shinji in the way.

Hey I know you too! I uumm...also saw you on the street.

Okay students , Stand , bow , sit. The Sensei says.

Why ? Bebeal says from behind Asuka.

Because it is everyday routine.

That's stupid.

Miss. Sakita , in this classroom we respect our elders.

And a pretty elderly one you are. She says laughing out loud.

That is it ! Even if you are new! You will scrub the classroom today after class!

YAY I WIN!

A good punishment would be to make her listen to class as normal . Shaktoo says from his seat , getting into her game.

I'll let you off with a warning for today , but you better behave from now on. The Sensei turns to keep writing on the chalk board.

Now as I was saying last week , it was then that the polar waters...

**After a long talk about Second Impact...**

And...Oh! look at the time , it's lunch time , now does anyone have a question ?

Bebeal raises her hand . "Watch this Asuka" she whispers

Yeah , why did you tell us the most boring story in history ?

Miss. Sakita get out of my classroom at once! The Sensei points to the door.

Okay! She opens the door the moment the bell rings.

Hey Asuka , Hikari lets go eat!

Lucky bitch. The Sensei says to himself.

They follow Bebeal who runs down the halls , into the cafeteria .

She sure is fun to be around Asuka , but she's a little...weird. Hikari said to her.

Yeah , its like she has never gone to school before . Asuka whispers .

Hey Shinji , lets try to make friends with Shaktoo . Toji pulls Shinji towards Shaktoo who is still sitting in his seat , with his eyes closed.

Yeah we can't leave the guy alone. Kensuke says walking over to Shaktoo.

Well...I don't know...he doesn't look like the friendly type. Shinji sees that Shaktoo passed the whole class with his eyes closed , and his hands on his face , sort of like his father did.

HEY SHAKTOO COME OVER HERE! Toji calls him from the door.

Rei leaves the room glaring at the strange boy ( His eyes...what is so familiar about his eyes ? ) suddenly Shaktoo opens his eyes and stares directly at Rei. Rei keeps staring at him ( yellow eyes ? that is a very rare eye color)

What , do I have something in my face , go about your business. he says pointing at the door with the same cold face.

Shinji and his friends saw everything.

Hey man that was cold . Toji says to him.

I know . He says with a grin on his face.

They step back a little at his cruel personality , his smile looked like it belonged to a demon.

You mean you liked doing that to Rei ? Maybe she liked you ? Kensuke said getting closer to his seat.

Yes , I enjoyed making her suffer , it is what she deserves for insulting my sister. He stands up and walks out the door.

So do you wanna have lunch with us ? Kensuke asks him.

REALLY! I...I mean of course... they get a little freaked out at how exited he got over something as simple as lunch.

**When they enter the cafeteria , they see Asuka , Hikari and Bebeal sitting in atable together ****talking .**

There's an empty table , let's go . Toji goes to a table with Shinji , Kensuke and Shaktoo closely following behind.

Shinji pulls out a sandwich from a bag , Kensuke some noodles and Toji some precooked chicken legs.

Uumm Shaktoo don't you have anything to eat ? Shinji asks seeing himstare at everyone elses lunch .

No , I didn't know that you had to bring your own food to eat , me and Bebeal don't have much to eat being orphans and all.

Don't you have step-parents ? Kensuke asks eating his noodles.

Nope , I live alone with my sister. He says still looking at their lunches.

So how do you get money ? Toji says with chicken in his mouth.

We...don't...we eat off the ground , every day we go out and hunt for animals with uumm...weapons we made by ourselves.

WHAT! You mean your poor! And you kill forest animals for food ? Toji yelled

How do you cook them ? Shinji asked.

Fire wood from the trees. He says STILL looking at their lunches.

Then were do you live ? Shinji asked concerned.

In a small apartment in the side of the city , its pretty far from here.

How can you say it so easily ? Kensukesays feeling sorry for them.

Because its much better than your way of living , food is free , water is free , you sleep on leaves , go to the bathroom anywhere you want...

Shinji , Toji , Aida , and Hikari and Asuka in their tables were speechless...unknown to them , this washis plan all along.

Bebeal had said the same fake story to Asuka and Hikari , Hikari was about to cry.

How could you live like that Bebeal ? Hikari says crying in her hands.

But its fun , and why is water coming out of your eyes ! Bebeal says confused.

Haven't you ever seen anyone cry ? Asuka asks.

Yes I saw it on other hu...people when they got "hurt". She says grinning remembering the screams of mercy from the french the last night.

Asuka looks dumbfounded about the way she said hurt.

Then were did you get your clothes ? Asuka asks.

We uumm...we...WE STOLE THEM! Yeah that's it! we stole them from an abandoned store. There were lots of clothes so we took them all.

You had to steal clothes to live ? Hikari keeps crying to herself.

SHINJI! Asuka calls Shinji who both whisper in a corner.

Asuka I take it you know their living conditions ?

We have to do something Shinji .

Why don't we move them in with us ?

My thoughts exactly Baka .

You think Misato will approve ?

Of course , she won't let them die in the woods.

So since Shinji left...can I have his sandwich thingy ? Shaktoo starts to drool as he reaches for the sandwich.

You can have whatever you want Shaktoo , were your friends now. Toji says patting his back.

DON'T TOUCH ME ! He snarls covering the sandwich with his hands. He takes a fierce bite into the sandwich.

So how do you like it ? Kensuke asks , Shaktoo instantly spat out the sandwich grabbing his throat dramatically.

GRAGH! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ? He throws the rest of the sandwich to Toji's face.

Hey man you didn't have to throw it away! Toji cleans the sandwich off his face and throws it in the trash .

Kensuke hands him his noodles " Here try this"

He grabs the noodles with his hands , burning his hand.

AAAAAAHHHHH! YOU TOO! He throws the plate to the wall splattering the noodles on the walls and floors.

YEAH BRO! TEACH THAT PLATE WHO'S BOSS! Bebeal cheers him from her table with Hikari , since Shaktoo's whining could be heard by everyone in the room.

YEAH! He stands up with his fists up in victory.

Asuka and Shinji were watching from the corner whispering.

Okay so their both crazy . Asuka whispers .

He seems to be very picky about his food , that coming from a kid who only eats forest animals.

That's it Asuka! they must not be used to eating vegetables , they only ate meat at their home.

So their...carnivores ? she says imagining them eating Misato.

I suppose...hey! go check if Bebeal is the same.

Well I'm not in the mood to loose my food to the wall , but , for them its okay.

Shinji walks over to Toji and takes his drumsticks from him.

HEY! I was eating that ! Kensuke holds back Toji and points to Shaktoo.

Here Shaktoo try this. Shinji shows him the box of drumsticks and quickly notices his face lighten up.

Is this...MEAT! he rips the box from Shinji and devours the drumsticks like the beast he really was.

Just as I thought , you only like meat don't you ? Shaktoo doesn't answer him , still chomping and chewing .

Guess that means yes.

_Over in the girls table_

Here Bebeal , try this stir fry I made , its really good , it has carrots , tomatoes , cabbages , potatoes ,and some chicken. Hikari gives her a luxurious looking plate , Asuka herself was drooling at how good it looked.

Thanks , I was really hungry . She grabs the plate , but instead of eating the whole thing like an animal , she scavages around the salads , eating only the small pieces of chicken.

Asuka watches how even though she picks only the meat to eat , she even cleaned the meat itself for any little piece of green.

Uumm , Bebeal don't you eat vegetables ? Hikari was dissapointed she didn't eat all of her cooking.

That was tasty Hikari , you can have the plants.

Their called vegetables Bebeal , not plants. Asuka corrects her.

vegitagles ?

Its vegetables .

Whatever , I don't like them .

Bebeal I want to ask you something . Asuka looks at how happy and cheery she looks.

Shoot.

Do you want to live with me and Shinji ?

Your giving me a free home ! Of course!

WHAT! Shaktoo stands up and pulls Bebeal away.

We just met and you already want us to live with you! Shaktoo yells pulling his sister away.

What is wrong with you people ? Shaktoo points to Shinji and his friends.

Oh come on Shaktoo , I want to have fun with my new friends. She beggs him.

Shaktoo suddenly smiles to himself ( This is perfect , I can have Bebeal spy on them , she seems to get along more than me)

All right...we will stay for today , but I will leave by the night , you will be on your own from then.

OH YEAH! I GET TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! She jumps up and down.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!

Eeem...you didn't have to tell it to the whole school you know . Asuka shows them that everyone is staring at them.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT! Shaktoo shouts with his fists up.

Everyone stops staring and go back to eat...except Rei , she sat quietly in a far off table , she observed their appearances and personalities.

( There is something strange about all of this , yesterday those creatures attacked the city , last night , the city of France was wiped out of all life , and then they arrive here , there were two reptiles , and there are two of them , the reptiles were red colored...like their hair , and they only eat meat)

Rei didn't notice that the everyone had left for class already , she was alone in her table , but not in the room...Shaktoo was standing on theexit of the cafeteria staring at her with his cold stare , hiding a monster behind it.

Rei observed his yellow eyes again before he left out the door.( His eyes...they are the same color as the creatures! And I recall that they had some type of morphing ability...maybe...it can't be "it")

Shaktoo was actually waiting outside for Rei to come out , leaning against the wall.

Rei opened the door to meet face to face with the one she suspected was a monster.

The Sensei has sent me to tell you that you are late. He said coldly.

I will go now. She stared at his face , no emotion , but the faint look of pain.

( He is like...me) Rei thought following him down the halls.

When they entered the classroom , they both had stiff faces . If someone were to meet them for the first time right now, they would say they were brother and sister.

I have brought Pilot Ayanami here Sensei . He said making Asuka gasp silently.

( He talks like Rei! ) Asuka thought.

Sit down Ayanami , Sakita , you are late .

Yes. They both said in unison surprising everyone , even themselves.

WOAH! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO OUT THERE! Bebeal yelled out.

Rei sat with something no one except maybe Shinji had ever seen in her face...a blush.

Shaktoo on the other hand was disgusted , and was stomping louder than usual.

**Rei , before turning to look at the window glanced at him secretly...

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

In the Katsuragi residence **

Shinji , Asuka , Bebeal and Shaktoo were in front of Misato's apartment , Bebeal observed the building as if it was the best place on Earth , Shaktoo hated her for this , he hated all of the buildings in the city.

WOW! This is were you live ? Its so huge and tall , and grey. She kept looking up into the building.

"Well Its good you think its...great...even though they all look the same"Asuka was kind of figuring out just how "weird" she really was.

So what do you think about it Shaktoo ? Shinji asked him seeing how uninterested he was.

Its the most grey , dull , square and pathetic building I've ever seen...let me guess , your the only morons living here. He said smiling ,expecting Shinji to be hurt by his comments.

Well yeah...were the only people living in this building , but mainly because of the poor condition of it.

And you live here anyway ? How pathetic. Shaktoo still got no cry of pain.

Are you trying to make us mad ? Asuka asked preparing to punch him.

Yes , but you guys are no fun , you don't fight back or start crying like most people do.

So aren't you going to show us the way before my sis faints from exitement?

Bebeal was running in circles around them" YAY WERE GOING IN!"

Misato was in the living room drinking her favorite beer when the door bell rang.

I hope it isn't that guy from the bar...she mumbled opening the door.

When she opened the door , she was met by Shinji and Asuka.

Hey how was school , how was your day yatayatayata...whatever. she said half asleep.

Hey Misato we brought a few new friends over , you don't mind right ? Asuka said pushing Bebeal in front of her.

Misato stared at Bebeal closely " Since when did Rei dye her hair red , like the contacts lens , makes you look like a cat"

What's a cat ? Is it tasty ? She started to drool.

Misato this isn't Rei , this is Bebeal , who "looks" like Rei , but she's completely different from her...trust me. Asuka said pushing Shaktoo in front of Misato now.

Now this guy here is Shaktoo , Bebeal's brother , he's really annoying too.

Are you Shinji's mom ? Because you look like him . Bebeal entered the apartment without hesitation.

No! I'm not Shinji's mom! I'm his guardian Misato Katsuragi.

Well Misato , your hair looks like a wig ,is it real ? Shaktoo said chuckling.

Is that a compliment or an insult ?

If you think your hair looks like it belongs on a horse , then go ahead and take it as a compliment.

I think I know why Asuka said you were annoying...come on in I guess.

Everyone settles down on the table to eat , Shinji begins to explain a bit about them to Misato.

Well Misato...how do I put this ?...Asuka you explain.

Well Shaktoo here is the most serious guy in school , he made Rei blush and instead of being happy , he got mad about it , and apparently Shinji too.

You noticed ! Shinji gets nervous

He also seems to have some sort of problem controlling his temper , he threw all the food they gave him to the wall.

He only eats meat.

So he's a bad boy . Misato grins next to his ear seductively. She got no response but a mean glare from him.

And he's oblivious to any charms they do to him , unlike Baka here. In school all the girls were swooning over him .

Oh come on ALL of them, please ? Misato teased.

Well he got Rei to blush didn't he , and I saw her look at him a few times...and you guys were a long time alone in the cafeteria...

Well I did not like the edibles they gave me.

You mean the food or the girls ? Misato grinned thinking having caught him of guard.

Both ! How could I be attracted to a girl that looks like my sister! he yelled to Misato.

Got a point there, that would be a little sick wouldn't it ?

Oh yeah !he is also a supper nerd , he knows everything you ask him...and I mean "everything" I asked him if he knew if the commander wheared glasses and he said yes! he even described his facial appearrance , and he just got here today!

And what of Bebeal over there chewing my couch. She points to Bebeal behind them.

Sister that couch is not a cow.

Oh sorry , I thought that it was just fat. She cleans of the saliva from the couch.

Well she is sort of the opposite of Rei , she is always happy and jumping around , and she also only eats meat.

Yeah I hate yucky plants , bleck , they taste awfull.

And she uumm...she is sort of...well she...is...

"Stupid" Shaktoo says patting Bebeal's head like a dog , she was even sticking her tongue out , drooling and everything.

She is my stupid pet sister , and she does this a lot actually. He caresses her red hair.

Shinji was feeling strange about this , a girl that looked like Rei was standing on all four on the floor , with her tongue out drooling.

Now just keep doing that until I leave . Shaktoo grinned mockingly at Shinji , as if he was doing this on purpose .

Okay , I'll be a cute wittle puppy , arf...

More like a bi...Misato was about to say the "word" when Bebeal noticed her brother's insult.

Hey I'm not stupid !arf , I'm smart see !I can count to five with my fingers. She shows them her open palm.

Of course you are , not even a rock is smarter than you sis.

Yeah that's right , I can beat a rock , arf arf.

Shinji had a nosebleed from the way she crawled like a baby , barking and waving her "tail".

So Shinji , I see you have an attraction to my sister . You can have her for the night since I have to leave.

What do you mean by that! Asuka stood up realizing what he was doing.

Bebeal...I want you to keep being a puppy until dinner time.

ARF!

And make sure you only play with Shinji , wave your "tail", he seems to like that.

ARF ARF!

Wa...what ? Shinji saw Shaktoo's creepy smile while he opened the door.

Sister you have my permission to eat Shinji.

Arf Arf ,Really? All right !

See you later Sis . He waves good bye and leaves.

Is he serious? Is he doing this to mess with Shinji! Asuka saw Bebeal go to him, licking his cheek.

Well I guess you better hurry up with dinner Shinji...unless you like her running around like a dog. Misato said as Asuka was furious.

Shinji ran to the kitchen to hurry up...Bebeal crawled after him.

Misato your not going to let her crawl around Shinji ? She'll be licking his shoes and waving her ass at him all night! Asuka was getting more and more nervous with every time she waved her "tail" at Shinji.

Suspicously , Shinji decided to make stake and rice...wich took almost two hours to prepare.

Bebeal licked Shinji's legs , barked at him , and the more than occasional "tail" wave.

Misato and Asuka almost fainted when they heard Shinji moan at one time.

WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THERE! Misato shouted.

They went to check , apparently Bebeal had accidently licked Shinji a little to close to his waist.

After that incident Bebeal calmed down a little and decided to stop licking Shinji ,but she still waved her "tail" at Shinji.

An hour later , Shinji came out of the kitchen pale , strangely holding the plates in front of his waist.

**After Shinji serves everyone their dinner , Bebeal was still crawling around ****like a dog , even barking like a chihuahua.**

Guess you liked Bebeal's dog act...maybe she should come over again. Misato was laughing hard.

He...here guys...hope you like it...

Shinji is almost thrown back when Bebeal runs and starts eating her plate from his hands.

Bebeal you have to wait for the food to get to you , you can't just eat from the chefs hands! Misato scolds her getting an angry look from her.

Okay...

Shinji serves Bebeal first who starts eating the moment the plate touched the table.

Here's your dinner Asuka , better cover it or else you'll get drool on it from Bebeal.

DONE! Bebeal showed them the empy plate.

ALREADY! ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE FIVE SECONDS! Asuka was surprised , that is not even humanly possible without bitting your tongue or choking to death.

Asuake begins to eat her plate along with Misato and Shinji , Bebeal was staring at their plates since she already finished.

So Asuka...you full ?

No! Get away !I can't eat with you drooling next to me. Asuka pushes her away.

Bebeal turns to go to Misato " Oh no , I haven't eaten anything all day , go drool next to Shinji , I'm sure he would be more than happy" She smiled evilly at Shinji .

Shinji doesn't seem to make an effort to push her away , he just ate as Bebeal drooled at the steak's sight.

She goes over to Shinji and starts to stare at his plate.

That's too much meat for one hu...I mean kid to eat. She stares at his plate with only one piece of meat left.

Shinji stared at her beside him drooling with her tongue out.

Hey Misato! there is something in Shinji's pants! Bebeal points to Shinji's waist reaching down.

DON'T TOUCH IT! Its a carrot , you don't like carrots right ? Misato quickly saves Shinji from "manhood".

Eww carrots , yuck...Shinji why do you have a carrot in...

If you shut up , Shinji will give you his last steak! Asuka quickly said.

Oh yeah! Give the food to me Shinji! She puts her hands out waiting for the steak.

Shinji seems to be thinking for a moment until , he grins to himself reaching for his fork.

What is he doing ? Asuka whispered .

Shinji decided to tease her , he moved the fork slowly to the piece.

You won't do it. She says sweating.

Asuka and Misato are shocked that Shinji was taking advantage of her innocence , he would move the fork with the piece of steak stuck to it around, her head following its movement.

Shinji giggled " If you want it , try to take it from me" He said with a strange tone of voice.

Did he just say that ! Asuka whispered .

He's like this because : first , she looks like Rei , second , she is more active than Rei ,and third...he just found out a way to get her to do whatever he wants! Misato whispered while Shinji kept teasing the poor girl.

I'm going to eat it...he moved the fork closer to his mouth.

Nooooooo! she was holding his arm back , but wasn't quick enough.

Shinji ate it and started to chew the stake" MMMM!"

That was cruel Shinji , she was so watchfull of that piece and... Misato suddenly slammed her jaw on the floor.

OH MY GOD! Asuka shouted.

Bebeal was kissing Shinji...at least that's what it looked like , she was actually taking the steak from his mouth , struggling her tongue to take it.

I guess she really wants that steak...Misato muttered.

She pulled away with the steak in her mouth , she ate it victoriously.

"Mmmmhh! Your drool makes it tastier". She didn't even know what she just did.

YOU WHORE! Asuka punched her but strangely she didn't even flinch.

She just kept giggling savoring the meat. " See I won! Now I have the food in my tummy!"

Asuka kept slapping her , but it was like if she wasn't even there.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ? Asuka screamed slapping her face...Bebeal just kept giggling.

Shinji was dazed off with a huge nosebleed "What just happened ?" he stares down into the table , dripping blood on his plate.

Asuka you should leave her alone...I think she doesn't even know what she did , and besides , she doesn't even notice your hitting her. Misato watched as Bebeal got up and went to Shinji.

Hey Shinji are you okay ? She pokes his head.

Hey wait! I forgot to do what my bro told me to do!

Shinji looks up to her , staring confused at him,"beautiful" he whispered.

Beautiful ? What does that mean ? she asks with only inches away from his face.

Shinji! Did you just call her that ? Asuka yells at him pissed off.

I just remembered something! Bebeal jumps up reaching for Shinji.

What...what are you gonna do ? Shinji backs away , seeing the lust in her eyes.

My brother told me I could eat you!

WHAT! You can't do that...not here...Shinji whispers the last part.

SHINJI NO! Misato was about to seperate them when she did something else.

But first I have to taste you , I think this plate will do. Bebeal reaches for Shinji's plate and licks his blood , giggling in delight.

Mmmm , you taste good Shinji. She licks her lips with some blood dripping down them.

YOUR SICK! Misato was about to barf that she just drank Shinji's blood , and said it tasted "good".

I think that is enough , my brother wouldn't like it if I ate you so early.

Ah...uumm...okay... Shinji is strangely dissapointed.

I will eat you when the time has come. But I warn you...it will hurt a lot.

I...I'll...take your time...

BAKA! Don't tell me you were actually planning to go along ? Asuka sees the clock and runs to the living foom.

Asuka wait for me! Bebeal goes with her to the living room , leaving Misato alone with Shinji.

You scared me there Shinji-kun , you almost made her more than just a friend. Misato sighed in relief.

I...I think...I think she just did.

Oh don't tell me your falling for her now. Misato waited for his answer , witch she got...he blushed.

Shinji , you can't fall for every girl that talks to you!

But she...kissed me! Shinji touched his lips.

No she didn't! She was just taking the steak you were supposed to give her!

Then...why did she twirl her tongue ?

Probably to grab the steak . I bet she doesn't even know what she did.

But I gave her the steak the moment she kissed me , there was no reason for her to keep kissing me...

Misato gasped and widened her eyes , Bebeal had kept kissing him even after she got the steak...( She did say his drool made the steak taste better...maybe) She thought.

And what about...when she said she was going to "eat" me...her eyes were full of hunger and lust. Shinji stared at Bebeal watching TV with Asuka.

She coudn't have...she is too innocent to do that...or did she trick us like her brother did ? Misato thought deeply about this.

Misato , I forgot to tell you the reason why we brought them here.

Oh! Then why did you bring those two nut jobs here?

To live with us...

YOU EXPECT ME TO LET THEM LIVE WITH US AFTER THAT! She points to Bebeal in the TV room.

I think you should let them live here , for the sake of their lives...

What do you mean ? Misato asked confused.

I'll explain...

**After Shinji told Misato of Shaktoo and Bebeal's way of living.**

Misato felt like she was about to cry , she couldn't believe that such a happy girl lived so horribly , but it did explain her poor IQ and her brother's love for making people suffer.

Bebeal , Asuka could you come here please. Misato called them weakly.

Asuka and Bebeal entered the room , Asuka could see that Misato was crying.

Bebeal tell me how was your past. Misato asked .

What ?

I want you to tell me how you live.

Me and my brother have always lived alone , hunting in the woods and stuff , we had fun and played games until... Bebeal's cheery face suddenly vanished ,she wanted to tell them the truth , but she knew they would hate her for it.

Until what ? Asuka asked .

Until one day...Shaktoo changed...he was not fun to be with anymore...he became very bossy by the years and he no longer played with me , he would leave me all alone and come back when he needed me to hunt.

Are you twins ? Shinji asked .

No , my brother is two years older than me.

You have 14 years , then that means he is 16 years old! Asuka yelled , Shaktoo looked even younger than her.

Then that is why he is smarter than everyone at school! were did you guys go to in your childhood ?Shinji said.

We have never been to school before , today was our firts time.

Then how is he that smart ? We asked him all sorts of hard questions on the way home and he answered them all right! Asuka was getting a little freaked out of her brother's misteries.

And what about your parents ? Misato asked quietly.

I never met them , but my brother says we never had a mother , only our father...he was killed in a fight in the...streets...

The truth was that Bebeal didn't know how her father died , Shaktoo only told her that he was killed in a fight when they were trying to conquer a planet. How he even got killed she wondered even more since they were immortal beings.

Since we lived in the uumm , woods , nobody knew we existed until today , so we lived alone.

You guys are the first friends I've ever had ,other than my brother. She said the whole half-fake story very calmly , smiling even .

Asuka , Shinji and Misato were crying for her , Bebeal took the whole thing pretty well , unlike them.

Asuka are you hurt ? She asked looking for a wound in Asuka's body.

No , I feel sorry for you Bebeal , how could you not cry after telling us that ? She said in tears.

Shinji cried even more than Asuka , he noticed that the only time she let her smile down was when she talked about her brother , but she quickly cheered up again.

It's okay Bebeal , you can cry if you want , you don't have to pretend that your okay in front of us. Shinji patted her back.

We will let you live with us if you want. Misato hugged her crying into her shoulder.

Asuka was struck with fear when she saw the most horrible thing in the world... she was smiling , but not of joy...she was enyoing when they cried , her smile was different from earlier , it had something in it...

Bebeal why are you smiling ? Misato asked noticing too.

Why did you stop ? I liked it when water came out of your eyes.

Its not supposed to be funny Bebeal . Shinji was scared , she was more like her brother than he thought.

I'm sorry Shinji , I don't know why I smiled. I just felt that I found something I was looking for and I thought that the water meant that you guys liked me.

The door bell suddenly rang " who could it be at this time of night" Misato went to open the door , being met by Shaktoo.

Shaktoo? What are you doing here ? You said you were going to let Bebeal sleep over.

I need to speak to Bebeal , please get out of my way. He pushed her aside and walked quickly to the living room.

Hey smarty pants! Bebeal hugged him . Shaktoo pushed her away but she didn't mind.

We have to go sis. He said pulling her outside.

Why ? You said I could stay here.

Something turned up , now let's go. He pulls her to the door .

Oh all right , but can I stay tomorrow ?

Yeah sure , now lets go . He pulls her away and closes the door.

He's so cruel , and she doesn't even mind ? Why does she let him push her around like that ? Asuka now hated Shaktoo.

Misato...uumm , did you notice...

Yeah I know Shinji...she was lying .

Lying ? About what ? Asuka was confused.

The tone of her voice was different , as if she was trying to remember a rehearsal , trust me I'm a Major , I have been trained for this stuff for interrogations.

Probably it was Shaktoo who told her the act , but what doesn't he want us to find out? Shinji was suspicious of Shaktoo .

The way he pulled her away...do you think he molests her ? Asuka said suddenly.

She said he would leave her alone until he needed her...I hope your wrong Asuka...Misato said .

Come on , of to sleep you two , you can ask her tomorrow.

**Somewhere else in a far off city , screams of pain can be heard across the night ,****their next snack had begun.

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

The next morning in Misato's apartment. **

Shinji woke up early , he was woken up by the TV , and the sound of someone falling on the floor.

"What's happening out there ?" He opened the door , on the living room he saw Asuka stepping away from the TV "What's wrong with Asuka?" He continued his path.

He went to go the bathroom but was pulled by someone into the living room , it was Misato.

Misato your hurting me . He groaned half-asleep , Misato pushed him in front of the TV , the news were on.

Look Shinji , something happened in Los Angeles! Misato forces his head to the TV .

Shinji sees that their showing a destroyed Los Angeles , a news reporter was talking histerically.

"This is the worst disaster in history! People ran for their lives ,buildings were thrown into the air like toys! No one survived the slaughter . Fire, ice and even acid rained down on the city , killing every last trace of life! Some were literally eaten alive by the creatures" The reporter speaks trembling from fear , he showed the city behind him , burning lifeless , there were also giant ice spikes sticking out the ground and some buidings looked like they were melted in place.

Shinji dropped to his knees , he wasn't even able to say anything...now he knew why Asuka was like that earlier , and she still was.

Misato would have fallen too if she wasn't sitting on the couch with her hands in her mouth.

Misato is it "them" again , are they still alive ? Shinji got no answer.

Shinji didn't try toask any more and looked at the TV again.

"What! I just received news to show the footage we saw of the attack , we warn the viewers that this footage shows disturbing images of the attack , this footage was found in the rubble of a building in a victim's hands."

The tape plays ,it was in the night ,a woman was standing in front of a fountain , it was somebody's home video of their vacation.

"Honey could you move a little to the side , I want to see the fountain". A man that was assumed the camera's owner said.

"Carl don't you want to look at me instead of some fountain." The woman said mockingly.

Oh come on Caroline , It's not everyday you come to LA.

Two children run in front of them screaming.

HEY ! stupid kids running in front of my camera.

Carl what's happening ? Why are all those people running ? She points to the left , the camera shifts to the left , with hundreds of people running around the streets.

OH MY GOD! The man shouted , a building flew above them crashing into another building , crumbling them both apart.The entire city was in rubble , most of the buildings were either on the ground in pieces or thrown into the desert .

CAROLINE LOOK IN THE SKY! The camera showed the sky , two winged monsters were flying above ,roaring the familiar high pitched roar they knew.

THEIR EATING THEM! The man pointed to the monsters with hundreds of tentacles in their backs , grabbing all of the people that ran, they could not be seen clearly in the dark sky , only the blood that rained down on the camera lens , then legs, arms and some intestinal organs fell from the sky , a finger fell on the camera lens , the man quickly srapped the finger off and ran.

Shinji , Asuka and Misato knew it was "them" , they were still alive, and they were taking out the city's one by one , all three of them felt their very souls turn when they heard their horrible laughs in the TV.

HAAA JA JA JA JA! DIE! They both screamed at the people running in terror.

CAROLINE RUN! The man ran with the camera looking at the monsters.

One of them then spat out a rain of ice spikes at the city , a man was footaged being cruched by one of the ice spikes , his body parts flew in all directions , his head didn't even look like a head , it looked like a bubble gum ball that was stepped on.

Asuka puked on the floor. Shinji gulped down the hot feeling in his throat and kept watching the news.

The camera shifted to the woman running down the streets , in the sky, fire was raining down , blowing up a passing car. Acid was raining along with the fire , a building was being dissolved from the top , a man ran out the building with his arm melting into the street.

OH GOD HELP ME! The man screamed at the camera but died in front of them when a drop of acid fell on his face , burning through his skull.

The movement of the man running stopped when one of the tentacles pulled the woman into the sky .

CAROLINE NOOOOO! The man tried to run for her , but she was already being chewed by the monsters in the sky.

HAAA JA JA JA JA ! the monsters laughed loudly and demonically.

Suddenly the melting building above him crumbled , crushing the man , the footage ended there.

"We have reasons to believe that this were the very same things that attacked France yesterday , thus we have named them 'The Winged Demons' .The US military is tracking down the winged demons to evade any further deaths , this is Irisho Katawi with the news"

Misato what is it they want ? NERV must know something ! Asuka was yelling and crying at her.

I don't know Asuka . I will ask Ritsuko if she knows something about this. She stared coldly at the floor.

Shinji had a bad feeling in the back of his mind...this things were going to do something horrible...he just knew it was going to be soon when they decided to attack Tokio-3 again.

You should go to school. Misato said , not recovering from what she saw.

**They left to their rooms to get dressed , not saying a word until they left.**

On the streets , Rei saw the news in an electronics store she walked by . A large crowd were watching , many of them threw up while others prayed for salvation .

Rei was calm , but felt uneasy , this wasn't about the Angels, no , this was something far worse , this monsters were killing millions for their own games. She heard their laughs in the TV's , they were played over and over with constant close ups to try to explain what they were.

Rei kept walking to school( What is happening ? What do those creatures want ? They are not Angels...so what are they ? "The winged demons" that is how everyone calls them now , a fitting title) Rei thought keeping her path.

( Could the Sakita siblings be those creatures , they have many similarities...Shaktoo's eyes are the same color as theirs...why can't I stop thinking about Shaktoo ? He is like me , why do I feel this way ? Do I feel sorry for him ?...I hope that my suspicions of he being a creature are not true...)

**A few blocks from there , Bebeal and Shaktoo had just returned from their feast at LA , they didn't expect that so many people lived there. They were walking to school , in half transformation.**

Okay enough already with how many you killed . Shaktoo said annoyed.

But admit it , I won! Bebeal was gloating to herself , she picked the flesh of her teeth witch were still sharp from the feast.

Hurry up and transform your teeth before anyone sees you.

There happy! She showed him her teeth in human form.

I hate being in Lilim form , this body is so weak , you can't even claw someone's eyes out without going to jail. He looked at his arm still transforming into a human arm.

Wait a minute! Now you call them Lilims ? So wich is it ? Humans or Lilims ? She crossed her arms with an arched eye brow.

It doesn't matter what you call them , you can call them Lilims , or you can call them humans , its the same thing...finally! He moves his now completely human arm around.

How do you know so much about them ? She asks suspiciously.

I did some research last night while you were with the pilots.

Why do you call my friends pilots ?

Do not get too close to them sister , remember that we are going to kill the Lilims like the other races. I do not want you crying for your prey.

He didn't let her answer back "Did you collect Shinji's DNA ?" He says quickly.

His DNA ? What do you mean ?

Did you eat him like I told you to do ?

No , I just tasted his blood from a wound he had , I didn't need to kill him , I also got some of his saliva just in case.

Good . now you have the ability to morph into Rei , Shinji and the other million people you have eaten .

So I can transform into Shinji now! She suddenly got overly exited.

Unlike me ,I can only copy Shinji , and I have to make my hair stand up so that no one notices my horn.

HEY WAIT A SECOND! What do you mean you got some of his saliva ? He jumped and grabbed her neck , hoping she didn't do what he thought she did.

I took some of his saliva from his mouth with my tongue , why do you ask ?

YOU WHAT ! he jumped back in disgust.

Don't do it again! That is called kissing , and only lovers do that!

WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT SHINJI THINKS I LIKE HIM NOW! She spat at the floor , cleaning her tongue with her hand.

Tell me you didn't really keep acting like a dog! He sweated.

Yes , it was fun , but everytime I waved my tail and licked his legs he would get a carrot in his pants , Misato told me.

A CARROT! THAT WASN'T A CARROT THAT WAS... He stops himself from finishing that sentence.

It was what ? She tilts her head confused.

It...oh crap...uumm...that was his...reproductive organ , he wanted to..."do" something to you . He says embarrassed so much that he blushed.

I don't get it ? What did he want to do to me?

He...wanted to..."mate" with you . For Bebeal and Shaktoo , mating was how they said having sex , and it was very disturbing to hear that word for them.

HE WANTED TO MATE WITH ME! EEEEWWWW! She shivers from the thought.

You have to be careful when you are around people.

So what IS the way to get someone's dna without killing them ?

Well you could consume their saliva , but you didn't have to kiss him , you could have just eaten something he was biting , and then there's the "other" way...

What way ?

To have his reproduction liquid inside you...in other words, "mating" with him...witch you almost did.

YUCK! I ALMOST MATED WITH A HUMAN!

Well we have other things to worry about. He says breathing in and out to tell her.

You still need Asuka's dna...and you can't kill her.

So I have to either kiss her or mate with her ! She starts to feel sick from the subject.

No ,you could eat something with her saliva on it. But it would be very hard since you need 1/4 of a glass of saliva , or the "other" thing to be able to copy her.

So what do I do ? She asks nervously.

Well you can't make her bleed since it would be too suspicious , and eating what she eats is out of the way , you need to consume the 1/4 of saliva in the moment , you can't eat one of her dinners today and continue to collect tomorrow.

So the only way...is to kiss her... She is disgusted at what she has to do.

Yes , you can't well you know , sleep , with her since she is a girl...

But I don't want to! She is my friend , but not THAT kind of friend!

I think a good idea would be to make her drool the saliva out , with food or something , then when she leaves , you collect the saliva in a container and bring it to me.

Why do I have to bring it to you ?

So that I don't have to do anything with her , and get enough for the both of us.

And what about Rei ? You still have to get Rei's dna , and I don't think I can make her drool that easy.

I forgot about her...I will take care of that. He gulps hard.

You do know that it is almost impossible to make her drool over food. She raises an eye brow and grins.

Your going to have to kiss her or...if you want... She giggles in his embarrassment.

NO! I'de rather stick a needle on her than do anything like that!

You know she suspects of us , if you make her bleed on purpose , she will have all the proof and your plans will be ruined. Bebeal mocked him .

I can't believe your right!Bebeal! Since when do you have a brain ?

She already seems to be looking at you strange , you guys are the perfect couple , your both so alike , and if you earn her trust , she will not suspect of us , giving you the chance to find whatever your looking for much easier.

Guess it is the perfect plan I guess...date Rei...gain her dna...earn her trust and I won't have anything to worry about...why me... He sighs as they keep walking down the streets.

WOW! You sure are lucky bro , there she is on the other side the street , go ask her.

What!Not now , I have to think what to say. He says nervously.

HEY REI COME HERE! Bebeal waves her arms up and down calling her.

You can change your skin right ? she mumbles to him.

Yeah .

Then fake a blush , it will help. She keeps waving to Rei who begins to walk toward them.

She's coming here! Oh crap what do I say ? He begins to tremble , this had never happened to him before.

What did you want Sakita . Rei says to Bebeal , calmly as always.

Shaktoo wants to tell you something. She pushes Rei in front of Shaktoo , bumping into his chest slightly.

I...uumm...I wanted to tell you...that... He starts to blush red , a little too red , Bebeal thought that he was transforming back.

My bro wants to tell you that he likes you ! She says putting her arm around them both.

Rei blushes also " Is this true Shaktoo ?" she stares into his yellow eyes.

Shaktoo also stares into her eyes , Bebeal sees this a little weird since it is suposed to be "fake".

I think I'll leave you two alone. She walks away with a victorious smile on her face.

You did not answer me. She steps back a little from him , feeling his breath was a little disturbing for her.

Yes it is true , I see something in you...I feel like we are alike...I feel like if...(then it hit him) I have been looking for something all these years...I think that you are what I have been looking for.

I also feel this way, when you and I spoke together in class...I felt like we were one...and now I know we even think alike. Rei blushes even reder than before along with Shaktoo.

( What HAVE I been looking for all this years ? I always felt like I was looking for something on every planet...but I never found it...when I saw this planet...I felt that whatever I was looking for was here...I thought I had to destroy this planet to find it)

Rei do you want , to acompany me somewhere after school , it would be very pleasant. He tries to stop the fake blushing but is unable to stop.

Yes , I would very much like to acompany you. She smiles shyly at him.

Would you like me to walk with you to school ? He asks nervously.

Yes , I would like that.

Bebeal was watching from afar( He's really blushing! Was he looking for something all this time ? Did we destroy all those planets to find her ? If she is what he was looking for...then that means we do not have to destroy this planet!)

We have found a home , we can finally live a normal life!

_Somewhere in a dark world not meant for the living , something has awakened..._

_In the emptiness of darkness , a black flame lits up , it flashes and moves , this flame was long since dead...it had finally rised from its slumber._

_From the darkness it came_

_In the darkness it lives_

_In the darkness it feeds_

_In the darkness it burns _

_**In the darkness...it waits...

* * *

**_


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

In the shool yard behind a dirty dumpster **

Bebeal was sitting behind a dumpster , eating the remains of some animal , she thought of ways to get Asuka to let out saliva , but being the way she was nothing came up.

"This is hard , how does Shaktoo come up with ideas so easily ?She scratshes her head while chewing something crunchy .

"I think I wasted my only good idea in the Rei thingy" she bites into the hairy animal in her hands , she had blood and fur in her mouth , she slurps one of the intestines like spaghetti .

"Misato didn't tell me that cats tasted so good , their so tender and chewy ,mmmmm, I should get some of this things for Shinji to cook." Bebeal poked her head from the corner of the rusty dumpster , nobody in sight.

"I wonder if Asuka would drool over this cat ? I'll leave her a leg and put it my lunch bag." She rips off the cats frontal left leg , wraps it in some foil Shinji gave her , and stacks it in a bag."There ,that should do it , nice and safe...now for the rest of my breakfast"

She is in the middle of her "breakfast" when she jumps hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey Asuka have you seen Rei anywhere ? Or the Sakitas for by any chance ?" Shinji's voice says close by.

"No , I haven't seen wondergirl or the nut jobs anywhere , and don't think I forgot what she did last night Shinji."They walk closer to her hiding spot , she hesitates to get rid of the evidence.

She gulps down the cat in one bite and wipes the blood of her face ,she looks down into a puddle and realizes that her teeth are still sharp.

"My teeth! What do I do , what do I do ?" She attempts to run away before they see her.

"Do what Bebeal ?" Asuka spots her crawling away into an alley . She doesn't look back to face them.

"N..ni..ne..nothing Asuka I just liked the puddles." Shinji sees that she is obviously nervous about something ,as if she was just caught in the act of a crime.

"Why are you hiding behind a dumpster alone ?" Asuka sees that she doesn't turn to face them.

"I uh...(she thinks for a little too long )...uhh...I was getting you something to eat Asuka." She shows her the lunch bag ,extending her arm behind her , still not facing them.

"How much sauce did you put on this ? Its dripping down the bag." Shinji goes to check on her while Asuka opens the bag.

"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ?" Asuka throws the bag to the grass , out rolled a bloody cat leg.

"IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE!"

"I thought you could have the rest of my breakfast."Bebeal said from behind them.

Asuka throws up on the grass.

Shinji pulls Bebeal to look at him , but she covers her mouth.

What's wrong ? Why are you covering your mouth ? Shinji sees her shake ,holding her hands even tighter to her face.

I have bad breath today. She mumbles from behind her hands.

Then I'll breath with my mouth , now get your hands of your face. He says sweetly reaching for her hands.

NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Bebeal turns her head the other way .

But its just bad breath , its not that big a deal . Asuka said reaching for her hands.

She suddenly snaps and punches Asuka in the stomach , sending her several feet back .

I SAID STAY THEHELL AWAY FROM ME! Her sweet voice got deeper and more serious. Her golden eyes were strangely bigger almost covering the entire white part of the eye.

HOW DARE YOU HI... Asuka stopped , her face was different , as if ready to kill her at the moment , she saw the hand that wasn't covering her mouth.

Shinji stepped back , her hand was twitching like she was having some sort of spasm , it wasn't possible to move your hand that fast .

There was a broken bottle nearby , she eyed it then looked at Asuka...she smiled a death smile.

Asuka let out a yelp when she noticed something, Bebeal wasn't looking at her...but the blood that came out from the fall on the ground.

She cooled down and smiled normally again "Sorry about that Asuka , I guess growing up hunting in sp...woods , has messed me up a little" She scratched her head giggling still covering her mouth.

What was the deal with that ? You almost killed me! Asuka got up to punch her , but incredibly Bebeal stopped her punch with two fingers , laughing like nothing happened.

Asuka could you leave for a moment , I need to do something. She said cheerfully as always.

Oh don't worry I'm out of here! Asuka stomped off into the school .

Okay see you at lunch Asuka! She waved to her .

Shinji was walking beside her , he saw how she looked at the blood, she still was though.

Bebeal...is there something your not telling us ? Shinji saw her eyes widen.

No Shinji , you should go to class. At that moment Shinji discovered something

( Her voice is exactly like Rei's! But why did she sound different all this time ?Must be because Rei never screams everything she says...so this is what Rei would sound like if she was more emotional ? An annoying childlish voice ?)

Okay but you better hurry up before the bell rings. Shinji left her , swearing he heard her laugh at him mockingly.

Rei and Shaktoo just got to school , Rei wanted to see some kittens that were passing by...Shaktoo then ate them when she wasn't looking...

Shaktoo is that not your sister ? Rei sees Bebeal in the school dumpsters , strangely licking the grass.

Bebeal sees her brother from the alleys"HEY BRO COME OVER HERE!"

Rei I have to see what she want's it'll just be a moment. He goes to Bebeal.

Rei observes that they are talking about something , Bebeal was pointing at the grass , and Shaktoo was happy about something.

( Why are they amused at the grass ? This is...strange) Rei gasps a little when Shaktoo also starts to lick the grass , they both did a high five , and Shaktoo went back to Rei , Bebeal seemed to be macking fun of them from afar.( She looks so much like me)

Sorry about that Rei , now let us go.

Why did you lick the grass ?

We...uh...we found something. She knew he was lying.

You did not , why were you so happy ?

We found...food...

Why were you so happy that you found nourishment ?

I'll explain later , it is a long story, our lives have not been nice.

**In the classroom , Rei and Shaktoo were almost late by few seconds.**

All of the students silenced when they both came in together , WITHOUT Bebeal following behind.

Ayanami , Sakita sit down with the rest of the class.

Yes. They both said in unison again , but this time they were both happy.

Shinji who everyone staredatexpecting an angry look from him , didn't seem to mind , he was actually happy for them.

Okay students , today we are going to talk about...

Let me guess ? Second Impact.

Very good Sakita , where is your sister ? The Sensei asked.

I don't know , for all I care she can rot in the streets. He lifted his shoulders and arms jockingly.

Two hours later , Bebeal still hadn't appeared in class , Hikari and Asuka were getting worried.

Hikari raised her arm " Sensei , Bebeal hasn't showed up for school and we saw her this morning" She looks to Shaktoo who didn't even flinch.

Shaktoo do you know were she is ? The Sensei was also getting worried.

Yes I do , she's on the dumpster eating garbage or rats , just look out the window.

They did and there she was , on the school dumpsters having the time of her life.

HEY GUYS! She somehow knew instantly they were looking at her.

Man is she stupid. One of the students said.

Well as I was saying , it was said that in First Impact , a meteor fell on Earth exterminating the dinosaurs 65 million years ago ...

Rei heard a small snarl from Shaktoo's seat. She turned to see him scratching his desk , his face was strange looking.

Luckily for us in Second Impact we survived because of our advances...

Rei stared at his arm , large veins were sprouting in it , he was even bleeding from how hard he clawed the desk.

Rei was confused and scared that he was like this.

The dinosaurs are believed that they all died from hunger or suffication...

Then he looked up at the Sensei , Rei saw his eyes , they were filled with so much hate his hands were twitching and were now fists.

Now all that is left of them is their fossils in... (He lost it)

**THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A FUCKING LIE! **

He threw his seat to the floor pointing at the Sensei , his eyes were now completely yellow , and veins were slithering up his arm.

Mr . Sakita we will not take such be...

HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THE MIGHTY DINOSAUR RACE LIKE THAT!

Stop this . Rei whispered to herself.

It is what happened , they were wiped out 65 mi...

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! He charged for the Sensei with his arms in front , not with fists , but open as if they were claws

Please stop this. she said again.

He reached the Sensei , terrified in his desk , grabbed his head , and started pounding it into the wall.

TAKE IT BACK OR I WILL KILL YOU! He kept pounding the Sensei's head to the wall.

No , he would never do that. Rei said silently.

Some of the bigger students went to help , being pushed back by only his left arm.

Shaktoo think about what your sister would think! Hikari yelled out , not getting it into his head.

Shinji and Asuka noticed his eyes were the same way Bebeal's got when she got angry.

The Sensei's blood started to splatter on the wall.

The students tried to take him off the Sensei , but were always puched back. Toji and Kensuke were amongst the helpers.

DIE!

Rei shuttered at that word , the way he said it , he sounded just like the monsters on TV.

BROTHER STOP THIS! Someone screamed out.

Suddenly , Bebeal jumped through the door and punched him in the face , slamming him into the wall.

I go away for one second and your killing the teacher ! You have to learn to control yourself bro. She was saying it like it was a joke ,she brushed her hair .

Bebeal how could you say that! He really was going to kill the Sensei! Hikari yelled from her seat.

Yeah whatever , could you like , not tell anyone anout this.

Bebeal saw one of the students calling someone over his cell phone.

Bebeal lifted her brother up in her shoulders .

Come on lets go before you get arrested , maybe I should have let you kill him , it would have been funny. She carried Shaktoo in her shoulders like nothing and left quickly.

The Sensei passed out on the floor.

MAN she's strong! She just punched him unconcious , while we couldn't even get close to him! Toji said.

And fast too , how did she get all the way up here so quickly ? Kensuke was astounded .

(How did she know what he was doing ? In order to get here at that moment she had to come running here before he had even attacked him) Rei stared out the window , Bebeal was running out to the alleys .

**After that , they didn't show up all day , it was now time for the students ****to go home.**

The police had looked for Shaktoo all day , but eventually classified it as a unsolved case , the police were getting lazy.

Shinji , Asuka and Rei were stepping outside to go home when they saw someone pacing around the sidewalk.

Shinji is that Bebeal ? Asuka saw her run to them with a panicked face.

Guys have you seen my brother anywhere ? She asks them hesitantly.

Shaktoo has gone missing ? Rei asked worried.

Yeah I can't find him anywhere!

What happened ? We thought you were taking care of him ! Asuka shouts grabbing her shirt.

I lost sight of him .

HOW ? He was unconcious ! Shinji shouted.

I don't know ? I took him somewhere to wake him up , but nothing worked.

Where did you take him ? Rei said this in a more high tone of voice.

Well after I left school , I took him to a bridge close by and threw him into the river.

YOU WHAT! Asuka released her , thinking the worst.

Why did you do that ? Shinji was pulling his hair in panick.

I thought the water could wake him up , it was really fast , but when he dropped on the water he disappeared. She said worringly.

YOU IDIOT , YOU KILLED HIM! Rei expected Asuka to say this , but it was Shinji who sreamed out.

HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! Asuka and Shinji were both ready to punch her when Rei spoke up.

It is not her fault , she is not able to think as we do.

Did you just call Bebeal dumb! Asuka was somehow proud of this.

Rei , she may have killed him...and I know you cared for him. Shinji put his hand on her shoulder.

Oh don't worry he's not dead , he washed out in the chore , but when I went to get him he was gone.

Bebeal fixed her clothes from Asuka's assault.

I'm sure he'll turn up eventually , he always leaves when I'm not looking.

What do you mean Sakita ? Rei was confused , she didn't know of their past , even though it was fake , for Asuka and Shinji it was real.

Ask Shaktoo , I'm not too good at telling stories.

Asuka , Shinji I want to go to your house again. She made an intentional puppy face at Shinji.

Only if you don't do what you did last night. Asuka raised her fists menacingly .

There's no way I'm doing that again! My brother explained what it meant to you guys. She looks at Shinji disgusted.

You were planning to make me your sick little toy weren't you Shi...Baka. She grinned when she called him Asuka's pet name.

Lets go , I want to see what you guys do for fun. She pulled them away , Rei went to go home.

**When she finally got to her apartment , her door was open ...she didn't care.**

Rei ignored the open door and entered her room , she closed the door , the door knob was wet.

Rei looked down , there were footprints in the dusty floor leading into her room.

"About time you got here" She heard a voice behind her , she turned and it was Shaktoo , his clothes were soaked.

Why did you enter my living quarters without my permission ? She asked in her emotionless mask.

I can do whatever I want , I don't follow your silly rules. He wasn't even shaking , the room was cold , he was soaked since the morning .

What do you want ?

Did you forget about our arrangement ? He smiled at her caringly.

I do not want to go with you. Rei opened the door.

Please leave. She didn't look at him in the face.

You are making the worst mistake of your life Rei. He was now in his cold side.

Please leave , and do not come back. She held the door open.

Why do you want me to leave ? Rei realized that he was now in front of her , he closed the door and locked it.

You made me worry you had died .

But I am okay see , no broken bones or anything.

That is what worries me... She keeps staring down into the floor.

You want me to be hurt ? Okay. Then he grabs his left arm and twist it back , an ear shattering crack was heard.

Rei was in turmoil , he had just broken his own arm to convince her.

See I will do anything to be with you. He keept smiling , his arm was oozing blood from the fractured bone sticking out of his skin.

Why did you do that ? for me... Her eyes were puffy ,she wanted to cry for him.

Do not worry they will just put a cast on me.

Why ? why are you willing to sacrifice your own life for me ?

I said I will be okay , I have been here since the morning waiting for you.

You might have gotten hypotherma or you might develop a blood coagulation! Her voice now sounded like Bebeal's when she screams.

I just want something from you , it is very important to me. He leans closer to her.

What is this I am feeling ? what are you doing to me ? She steps back form him.

What you feel is love or pleasure , I do not care what it is as long as I get what I want.

Do you also feel this ? She now draws closer to him.

No , I cannot feel the any emotion other than hate , lust and pleasure.

When do you feel hate ? She sits down on her bed , Shaktoo just stands in front of her trying to answer her question.

Everytime I look at any person beside my sister. He said.

What do you feel for your sister ?

Pity , I pity her for not knowing the truth . He stares down to the floor.

What truth ? She gets nervous hoping he didn't say what she expected.

You know that we are orphans right.

Yes , the Sensei mentioned it in class.

I was old enough to remember our father .

You had a father ? Rei sees the look of pain in his eyes.

I told Bebeal that our father was killed in the streets by thugs.

And I take it this wasn't the truth. She assumes.

Yes , I can never tell her the truth of our father. He would cry right now if he could.

The truth is...

You can tell me Shaktoo , I will understand.

_I killed him..._

Rei was shocked of course , she was expecting him to say that he left them or something , not that Shaktoo himself had killed him!

Was it because you sent him to the streets in some arguement ? She asked him.

No , I killed him with my bare hands. He starts to stare at his broken arm.

Is that why you chose to break your arm ?

Yes ,I was forced to kill him , against my will...

How were you forced to kill him ?

I was forced to kill him , because of my own selfishness.

Tell me what makes you feel lust ? She feels strange asking him this.

I feel lust everyday , the lust for something I do not know , and I feel lust...when I look at you.

And when do you feel...pleasure ? She stands up and faces him in the eyes.

I used to feel pleasure , or happiness maybe , when I was a child , I did not have any worries back then.

I now feel pleasure when I eat , when I kill the small animals in the woods , when I make people suffer...

Do you wish to feel another kind of pleasure ? She leans her face closer to him.

Yes , I do. He also gets closer to her.

They both stare at each other , they get closer...and they become one...

They were embracing each other in a deep kiss , Rei felt the greatest feeling in her life , Shaktoo didn't feel anything...

Rei let go to breathe , she looked at Shaktoo...his face was pale , but not of happiness, he was in pain , he was trying to say something to her but couldn't.

Do not be afraid if you do not undrestand. She hugs him , he still was in his daze.

Rei let him go quickly , remembering his broken arm and ran for the phone.

She is stopped by Shaktoo grabbing her wrist...with his BROKEN arm!

The arm had healed itself , she stared at his eyes , they were completely yellow.

What are you ? She tried escape , he growled .

You...you are... he stared at her , he was furious about something.

Why are you in anger ?

You are useless now . He grabs her throat and lifts her up into the air.

I did not do any thing , please do not do this. She begged almost crying from how hard he grabbed her throat.

Why ? I already got what I wanted , I have no more use for you. This struck Rei in her very soul , she started to cry in his grip.

What did you want? to kiss me? to use me as a doll and then throw me away ! She was now crying loudly , he let her go.

Yes , I had to kiss you to gain your DNA , you are expendable now. He was laughing at her , laughing at her pain.

Rei cried even louder , he sounded even worse then Gendo , at least Gendo said those things calmly , this "thing" was mocking her , enjoying her sorrow.

I am the creature that the Lilims call demons , I was the one that planned all the attacks on the cities , Bebeal is just my helper. His face saddened when he mentioned her.

Were you lying to me the entire time ? Was everything you said a lie! She punched the floor.

The only time I lied was when I would tell you I cared for you , the rest was all true.

I will tell NERV about this. She runs for the phone , she was pulled by her neck by an incredible force.

He pulled her closer to him , his eyes were now in their real form , yellow with the vertical pupil and his teeth , they were sharp.

You will not live to tell them. He lifted her up to the roof .

Please...spare me... she begged him from his grip.

I will make your suffering worse . He morphs into the perfect Rei copy , it was like looking into a mirror of death.

Thank...you...Rei says weakly.

Thank you ? For what ? He says in Rei's voice angry.

For setting me free of all the pain.

You think if you die , you will be free ? He starts to laugh as if someone had just said the funniest joke on Earth.

You are right...I will just be reborn to suffer more.

Oh trust me , you will be wishing you could be reborn .

Do you not know of... she is cut back by his grip thightening.

Yes , I know everything about you , and believe when I say that you WILL be wishing you had never angered me.

I wan't to die , to go somewhere better...she smiled faintly.

If you are killed by me or Bebeal , your soul will not go to the place I believe you call "heaven" , you will go to a dark world along with the others we have killed .

No...she cried , she did not want to die that way.

You will be wandering about in darkness for all eternity , alone , unloved , if you thought that you were lonely now , wait a few seconds and see.

I...do not want to die like that ! She begged him , he then let go of her.

Thank y...she wasn't able to finish the word , he had let her go above a huge mouth with sharp teeth.

In their shadows , the image of Rei's body being torn to pieces was seen.

Rei screamed in pain,blood was splattered all over the walls ,the screams faded ,the sound of bones crunching and flesh ripping was all that could be heard.

The only thing left of Rei was her upper torso on the floor lifeless , her intestines were splattered all over the room.

I think I will leave her like this , it will cause much fear and pain when they find her , but by the time they realize I'm not Rei , she will be a rotting pile of flesh. He licked his bloody lips in Rei's shape and left.

**A blue haired girl came out of the apartment , smiling , never to be coming back .

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness , a girl cried in the empty world she now ****lived in.**

It was Rei , she was now in a new world of darkness , there was nothing to see , nothing to do , nothing to hope for , she was alone.

Where am I ? She stares into the darkness , not even a monster came for her.

What happened ? She remembers the feeling of her stomach and legs being ripped off.

Have I died ? She sees that her body is intact , but she is naked , floating on emptiness.

I have...died , I see now , I am dead , how long I wanted this , and now I am in regret.

Am I to remain here until the end of time ?

Am I alone in this empty place ? She looks around , checking for at least a demon or something , still nothing.

I am alone , what am I going to do now ?

I am not going to be here any longer. Rei tries to scratch her wrist with her nails , no blood came out of her wound , the wound regenerated quickly.

I cannot kill myself .

I really am dead then.

Am I in Heaven or am I in Hell ?

Heaven is described a beautiful place in bibles...this is not heaven.

Hell is desribed a place of flames , demons and monsters , with their leader over them , I think I am in Hell , but it is not as described.

Then Rei notices feathers come from her back.

I have wings ? She grabs the wings , they were soft and blue colored like her hair.

I am part Angel , that is true , but I have never had wings before , if this is Hell , then why do I have Angel wings ?

_Because this is not Heaven nor Hell_. A dark voice says from the nothingness.

Who said that ? She is somehow glad that she is not alone , she looks around but nothing is found.

_I am the darkness. _A black flame appears in front of Rei.

You are the darkness ? Am I speaking to the darkness around me ?

_No , you are speaking to me , not the darkness._

Do you have a visible form ?

_Yes , I do have what you could call a body._

Where are you ?

_I am in your soul , yet you are in my soul also._

So we are one in souls.

_No , we are our own souls, yet, I am in your soul , and you are in mine._

Is this darkness your soul ?

_This darkness is not my soul , it is my prison._

You are trapped her like me .

_Yes , but it is also I who got you here._

Are you someone the reptiles killed ?

_Yes , but I was the first , it was my death that created this eternal darkness._

Where are the other souls that were killed by them ?

_They are inside me , I made them a part of me._

Like I have.

_No , you are not a part of me , you are free from my power._

And the others ?

_They are dead , their very souls have died , they seized to exist completely._

Are you trying to kill me ?

_No , you are my key out of this prison of nothingness._

Who are you ?

_I am the darkness in the universe , the darkness in every living beings soul._

I do not understand , there are other intelligent life forms ?

_Yes , in almost every planet actually._

If you are the darkness in the universe , does that not make you evil .

_I am not evil , I do not enjoy my purpose , I do not enjoy being the third._

The third ?

_I am the third "spirit world" as you may call it , there is Heaven , the destination of pure souls , there is Hell the destination of unpure souls , then there is me , the destination of souls whose lives didn't end as fate planned it._

So because those souls were not supposed to die you destroyed them ?

_No , I never have to destroy their souls , it is they who ask me to kill them._

Why would they want to seize to exist ?

_They could not take the pressure , they could not accept that they were going to live all eternity in darkness._

They were weak , they'd rather die than be trapped here.

_I am aware that you wanted to die to find a better world , in other words , you wanted to go to Heaven._

I hated the world I lived in , I wanted to die , to go to Heaven to join my angel brothers.

_Those things you fought were not Angels , you just called them that , they were simply monsters that wanted humanity to die so that they could have the Earth._

So I am part of those monsters ?

_Yes , you are one of them , in reallity its just a race for them , the first Angel to reach their father wins and takes the place of the humans._

You are talking about ADAM .

_The first to reach ADAM wins the Earth , yes , but they think that Lillith in Terminal Dogma is ADAM , they do not know of __Gendo's hand._

I already know this .

_Then did you know that every world with a soul has an ADAM-like origin , and they all have their own version of the Angels ._

ADAM is the Angel of life , it is because of him that life exists , planets do not have souls.

_They do , they all do , but not all of them are capable of creating life , those who can ,create a life making entity , like ADAM , and almost all of them choose to make an entity that bears a fruit of knowledge and the entrance between the world of the living and the world of the dead. _

Where is our entrance to Heaven ?

_Lillith is the entrance from where the Lilims pass to go to were they belong , she has a physical form because her children where able to pass into intelligent life forms , every entrance is rewarded this if their children manage this. _

So every world with a soul has Angels , does every world have a Heaven and Hell ?

_There is only one Heaven and Hell , but there are many of those monsters you fought._

And the Angels appear at the end of the world.

_Your a fast learner , yes and no, every planet with a soul to make life has a series of trials before their end , if they pass the trials , their soul along with their children will live for all eternity...none of them have ever passed their trials and always met their end at the hands of the Angels._

The world is on the peak of its end , if we defeat the Angels , we will live forever.

_Yes , your end is the same as many others , you will end up destroying yourself , but not with unification , but with your wars and corruptions._

Man is trying to end itself with Third Impact , I thought that was going to be our end.

_Humanity is trying to save itself by making the process of becoming a God that you call Third Impact , if all of humanity unites , they will become a god and go to the world most fitting to them ._

The world that most fits us ?

_If you become one , you will be one being , that being will go to either Heaven or Hell ._

Were will that being go ?

_You will go instantly to Hell the moment you become one , sorry you have to hear this , but if put all the sins and all the purity of humanity __next to each other , the sins would win by a landslide , this is not so bad since Hell is almost the same as Earth , only with __flames and demons all over the place._

And what about the tortures for our sins ?

_The truth is you can't be tortured since you are already dead , you actually just wander around for all eternity , and since __when you get to Hell , humanity's union will end , you will be living with your friends and family , the only ones not there will __be those pure souls that died before Third Impact happens._

If we do not cause Third Impact and defeat the Angels , is that not better.

_When you defeat the Angels , Shaktoo and Bebeal will destroy humanity shortly after , that is why you must cause __Third Impact before they decide to attack , truth is they can do it right now , but Shaktoo has bigger plans than __just killing you._

And what if we stop them from destroying humanity ?

_You can't , they are unstoppable , no world has ever managed to even scratch them._

There are other methods besides fighting.

_You mean negociate with those things , there is no way to get them to listen , probably you'de be dead before you even __get the chance to look at them._

You underestimate the humans , not all of them are bad , one good soul is enough to save all of the world.

_Didn't expect you to say that , you have so much hope in humans , why ? All they did was bring pain to you._

There is one that cared for me , if I had opened my heart to him , I would not even be here , I betrayed him and I paid with it with death.

_Rei Ayanami , that is why I let you live , I plan to send you back into Earth to continue with third impact._

I will return , but I will not help with third impact , I will find a way to stop Shaktoo , I believe that if we stop him , we will win . I do not think that Bebeal is like him.

_You are wrong , she is even more deadly than her brother , he enjoys the suffering , while she enjoys the death , the blood and the feeding._

I think that she only enjoys those things because she has never known anything else , she can be teached to be caring.

_You should remember that they are not human , they do not think the same way you do , I do not think it is even possible for them to feel love and caring._

You are wrong , Shaktoo told me that he pitied his sister , that means he cares for her , and that means that he is able to love.

_This person you were talking about was the one called Shinji Ikari wasn't it , you expect him to do this things._

Yes.

_Then I believe you can do it , but if you see that he cannot acomplish his task , you will go __about with Third Impact , they are too dangerous to be kept alive._

He will not fail .

_Have you not already seen that your emotions will lead you to death._

Maybe so ,but this time if I fail , I will die peacefully .

_You are a strange human , few are the ones who think like you._

But they exist , souls worthy of Heaven exist , it is this souls that will save us all.

_I must leave now , I cannot be like this too long , I will come back when the right __question is asked._

Please stay with me. She got no reply.

I do not want to be alone. Nobody answers back.

The right question ? I must ask the right question.

Rei continued to float in emptiness , thinking of the question that the flame wanted.

**She was dead , she was in darkness , she was alone...**

**Back on the world of the living , Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had been investigating the attacks**** in the past days , unknown to her , she was getting a visitor.**

Ritsuko was in her office , thinking about a possible solution to the attacks on the world . And yet, she was thinking of other things as well...Gendo and Rei.

( What is it they want ? If they want to destroy the world , then why don't they just do it already instead of attacking only at night.) She observes some pictures from the attack on LA.

(This pictures are useless , I can't even see clearly what they are but I know its them , they must have regenerative abilities...why do they laugh when their killing them ?)In the picture , all that could be seen was two specks in the sky , too far away for any other person to know what they are.

( Even with all of this chaos , I can't stop hating that doll .) She grabs a control in the desk and puts it in her pocket.

( Why does Gendo care so much for her ? Why can't he care for me like that ? I am not going to loose to some doll , tomorrow I will make him pay.)She grins to herself in the dim light of the room.

The door opens suddenly , Ritsuko hears the voice she hates so much.

"Dr . Akagi." It was Rei , but it was actually Shaktoo disguised as her , and he was doing a pretty good impersonation of her.

Yes first child , what's the matter ? Ritsuko asks not being able to hide her anger.

I wish to know some questions. He says in Rei's voice , holding back the feeling to laugh at Ritsuko's anger.

Why are you asking me ? Go ask the commander. She turns her back on the Rei copy.

I do not think he will answer my questions , I trust you will know them.

Make it fast , I have a lot of work to do.

You cannot answer them here , we must go to where I was born.

Why do you wanna go there ? You hate going in there.

I have to know something...please.

Ristuko jumped a little in her chair , Rei was actually begging her to help her ( This is strange of her . She never cares about anything . Why would she want to go to the room with her sisters ? somethings not right here.) She walks out the room with Rei and heads toward the room with the Rei clones.

In the elevator , Ritsuko thought she heard Rei chuckle from behind her.

Here we are First child , now are you sure you want to do this? Ritsuko didn't really care.

Yes , I must know something I am curious about.

If you say so. She opens the giant door , they enter the all familiar room with the LCL tube in the middle.

There , are you happy , now can we go. She sees Rei close the door behind them.

I must not let you leave just yet. Rei ,( Shaktoo) goes to the middle of the room.

What are you trying to do ? Let me leave at once !

Let me see my sisters.

Is that all you want ? Will you let me go if I do that . Ritsuko pushes a button near the LCL tube .

Yes , now do it. Shaktoo Rei said very demandingly.

The walls lit up , with hundreds of Rei's floating in LCL , they all look at the Rei outside.

What's wrong with them ? Why are they looking at you like that ? She sees that they were all struck with fear , all of them were wide eyed and their jaws were dropped.

Ritsuko then gasps herself , when Rei chuckles mockingly at them.

"How delightful". Rei said with a deeper voice ,Ritsuko started to get suspicious of Rei , this wasn't like her.

They screamed loudly , all swimming away from Rei , as if they had seen the Devil himself.

Ritsuko covered her ears from the screams all over the room , one of the clones even died from fear.

WHY ARE THEY SO AFRAID OF YOU ! She screams because of the loud noise.

"Stop screaming". Rei ordered , they all stopped but they were still terrified of Rei.

What did you do to them ! They look at you as if you were death.

They fear me because I am not like them. Rei bumps into Ritsuko on the way to the door.

Ritsuko steps away from Rei's way , she had a mocking grinin her face.

Rei why are the clones so terrified of you ? Shaktoo Rei was opening the door to go.

Come over to my apartment tonight and you will see. With a horrible smile she left .

Ritsuko just stood there shocked , ( What did she mean by that ? What does she want to show me that made all of the clones scream in fear . )

Then she realized where she was , this was her chance to ruin Gendo's plan , to make him pay.

When she went to pull out the control she figured out it was gone , then she remembered that Rei was laughing when she left.

She took it! That bitch took it! Ritsuko ran out to get her , she closed the door before she left of course...she never found her.

_Deep down in the bowels of Terminal Dogma , Shaktoo had found what he was looking for...the end __was seconds away._

I have found you , finally after all these years . Shaktoo Rei was flying in front of the second Angel Lillith , she was moving her nailed arms , trying to run away.

What are you doing here ? Lillith spoke with a female voice.

So now your scared ! I expected that from you Angels , deep down your just cowards with the face of monsters.

Your not supposed to be here yet.

Lillith raised her head , all of her seven eyes were staring at him in utter fear , he laughed at her efforts.

AAAAHHH JA JA JA JA JA! Your pathetic!

Please...I do not want to die...Lillith said weakly.

You will not escape your fate , you will pay for what you did to me traitor!

It was your own fault that he died. Lillith said.

How dare you! Even at the end you dare stand up against me! And what makes you think that I am doing this for him ?

This is not the end , your plans have a flaw.

I am fed up with this! You WILL DIE! He digs his hand into Lillith's chest , making her howl in pain.

DIE! He lifts the entire cross into the air , with only his two tiny hands still stuck to Lillith's chest.

WHAT IS THIS! WHY DOES NOTHING HAPPEN! He bursts his hand of Lillith's chest , her LCL blood flowed freely from her wound and the cross falls back into place , creating a large wave in the LCL lake.

You...you killed the other part of me...

WHAT OTHER PART! He was in so much rage that he morphed into his real form , the two feet reptile , with red skin , yellow stripes and a horn in his snout.

My daughter, Rei Ayanami...you killed her , that is why nothing happens...

Then I will just bring her soul back here , your not going to save yourself from your fate!

You will never succeed , I am going to make sure of that...

I will return to finish you off later! He broke through the doors , disappearing into the darkness of Terminal Dogma.

_That night Ritsuko did as Rei said and went to her apartment._

She stood in front of room 402 , there was nobody around , she felt somehow scared of something she didn't know.

(It is always so quiet in this part of town , how can she live like this ? Obviously she doesn't care , just like a doll...I hope she doesn't end up doing any thing "strange") She proceeded to the door , slowly turning the door knob .

First child are you here! She yelled as she opened the door .

Either she's not here or she doesn't even bother in telling me. The door creaked open.

What is that smell ? An awfull odor came out of her room .

She looked to her room , there was blood all over the walls , and what looked like pieces of flesh in the walls and floor.

What in the world happen here ? Did she finally decide to kill herself! She was only staring from the door and already the room looked bad enough...she still hadn't poked her head around the corner...

She slowly but carefully walked down the short hall , she then realized what were those things in her wall.

Oh god! Those are her intestines! She couldn't have thrown her own organs to the wall! She said quietly walking over to the room , when she looked back into the entrance of the bathroom...

REI! OH MY GOD WHO DID THIS TO HER! She threw up on Rei's blood and flesh covered bed , Rei's upper torso laid on front of the bathroom , several flies buzzed around her body , and there were rats eating her remains, her face was what scared Ritsuko most of all.

OH GOD HER FACE! She was actuallycrying for Rei , her face was lifeless , but it was looking at her with the last expression she had before she died.

WHO DID THIS TO HER ! She glanced at her face turning away , whatever she saw at her death , was something out of this world , she looked like if she had seen death in the face.

Ritsuko gained enough confidence to go inspect the body .

She was murdered , but how could she have been torn in half ? It looks like she stepped on a bomb and her legs blew up! She observed her half stomach , some intestines still connected to her body.

Then she noticed the way her body was torn ." It couldn't have been a bomb , there are no signs of an explosion anywhere , and her legs are nowhere to be found." She looked closely at the shape of the torn area.

She was...bitten in half! Something came here and bit her whole half in one bite! She saw what looked like saliva in her body , she collected a sample in a jar , and grabbed the phone , not before discovering something.

By the looks of her body , she was dead since the evening...then who was the Rei that talked to me! She got that thought out of her mind and called NERV.

**In Misato's apartment , they all were hanging around , not knowing the horrible ****news they were about to receive.

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

In the Katsuragi residence , sad times were coming **

Shinji and Asuka were on the living room , Shinji was watching the news for any word of the reptiles and Asuka was reading some fashion magazine.

Shinji had a bag on his lap , tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Asuka's small tolerance was wearing thin , there was a loud ruckus in the kitchen between Misato and Bebeal as silver wear , plates , food , cans and even furniture flew in all directions.

"LEAVE PEN PEN ALONE !" Misato trashed from the kitchen , a plate of leftover rice crashed through the window.

"NO WAY I WANT THAT CUCCO !" Loud running echoed across the house , something ceramic fell and broke on the floor.

"MY FLOWERS !" flapping , loud kwarks , and a flock of dark blue feathers ran quickly through the living room , "KWAAARK!" Pen pen ran for his life to hide behind the couch .

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CUCCO !" Bebeal jumped out from under the table .

"ASUKA CLOSE THE DOOR !" Misato shouted from under a mountain of old fridge snacks.

"Yeah whatever" Just as Asuka was about to close the door ! WAAM ! the door slammed on her face , squashing her on the wall "My nose..."

Pen pen hid behind the couch Shinji was on " Slow down Bebeal your going to hit MEEEEE!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A painful blow struck Shinji on the neck and suddenly he was flying across the room , slamming his back on the wall.

"I think I broke my ass" Shinji felt something rustle in his shirt and out popped Pen pen . Shinji grabbed the poor penguin by the neck and pointed to the door.

"Hey were's the cucco ?" Bebeal searched behind , under , and somehow inside the couch , not realizing that her prey was right behind her.

'Sorry about this Pen pen but its for your own good" Shinji stared out the door and span Pen pen around like a baseball "MISATO CATCH!" He threw Pen pen across the room into the kitchen.

"KWAUAUAAAARK!" Pen pen fell into a baseball glove Misato got out of God knows where.

" CLOSE THE DOOR ASUKA !"

"NNOOOO!" Bebeal jumped in a last desperate attempt to reach the door.

"I have a hamburger !" Shinji pulls out a hamburger out of his bag.

"Give me !"

Asuka closes the door in the distraction "JAH ! Now your stuck here with us !"

Bebeal had stripped the hamburger of all the condiments and bread , leaving only the beef patty "You chay chomeching" She said in between bites.

"Nothing you just keep eating" Asuka grumbles , there was no way to get into her head . Shinji mouths the words "Come over here" mutely to Asuka .

"Wha..mmmh !" He rapidly covers her mouth with his palm "Shush , I finally got her to eat her greens , that's a veggie burger she's eating."

She slaps his hand away not too loudly "You really are bored aren't you." She whispers watching Bebeal gulp down the veggie burger happily.

"Yeah...besides its not healthy to only eat meat."

Bebeal licks her fingers hungrily , pats her belly and lets out a loud burp .

"Gross !"

"Yummy ! Thanks Shinji , that was the best beef ever ."

"So...you liked it ?" He accidently arched a brow .

"Didn't you see anything strange in it ?" Asuka asked but all she received was a grunt from her.

"Bebeal ?" Shinji steps back a little when she bends down holding her stomach.

"I feel funny." A disgusting gurgle came from her throat.

"Duck for cover !" Asuka yelled dramatically , she threw herself behind the couch as if someone had just thrown a grenade in the room.

BARF ! she threw up on the floor and on something else.

"My shoes !" Shinji jumped back in one foot , the other one in the air with vomit dripping down.

"Oh...my belly feels better now."

"Shinji what did you put in that burger !" Asuka grabs Shinji by his collar , Bebeal behind them was on a fetal position.

"Nothing , its just a normal veggie burger."

Bebeal heard him from her fetal position on the floor "Are you crazy ! You know I don't like plants !"

"Why ? Are you allergic to vegetables or something." Shinji said.

"Allergic ? I mean YES I'm that thing , allergic."

"I'm so sorry Bebeal , I could have killed you , please forgive me." he helped her stand up , she was a little wobbly and had trouble standing still. "Please forgive me Bebeal , I didn't know , I was just trying to help you."

"Some help you are Baka , you didn't even bring her a towel or anything...here I already brought one." Asuka gave Shinji an old dried up kitchen towel.

"Bebeal let me clean you up." He wipes the vomit of her chin and notices that her school clothes are covered in vomit too."Your going to have to take a shower after this."

Bebeal managed to realize that this was a bad idea , she didn't have anymore clothes , the only way would be to materialize new clothes but she couldn't do that in their house.

"That's...ugh...okay Shinji...and why don't you guys just call me Beb , that's what my brother calls me." She sat down with her dirty and smelly clothes on the couch and switched to the 'Food Network'.

"Look...Beb , you can't walk around all night smelling like vomit , and I take it your sleeping with me so you better take a shower or else." Asuka pulled her by her feet but she wasn't going to give up so easily , so she clinged on to the sofa's feet , but Asuka's grip made it that the whole couch was dragged along.

"NO ! I don't wanna !" She was really insistent , she locked on to the sofa like her life depended on it , witch in some ways it really did."Baka stop drooling at Beb's legs and help me out here !"

Shinji had been watching the cat fight in some sort of fantasy in his mind ,it was too much for a 14 year old kid , Asuka was pulling Bebeal by her legs , and because she didn't let go of the sofa she was upside down , her skirt almost inches away from that 'area'.

Asuka managed to see the nosebleed he had "Don't...STAY STILL !...get any ideas Baka , I meant that you...OW !...slip her hands away from the couch."

**At that moment the phone rang **

"I'll get it !" Misato yelled from the other room. The distraction gave Bebeal the perfect chance to escape , so she freed herself from Asuka's grip and with incredible speed and strength she dragged the couch into place and kept watching Food Network.

"Hello this is Misato speaking...

"Hey Rits what's up...

"Rits are you okay ? You sound nervous...

"Yeah what about her...

"Speak up I didn't quite catch that...

Misato's face was starting to get serious. Shinji and Asuka were curious about this.

"Rits if this a joke it isn't funny..." She said with lower tone of voice.

"What ! Are you sure she's just not in a coma...

"Wha-what do you mean you can tell by just looking !...

Her face was instantly turned pale , and a slight shine appeared in her lower eyes. Asuka and Shinji were also beginning to get worried , something had happened.

"Oh my God..." She shuttered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"But...no person could do that...

"Do you think it was 'them'...

"Please investigate this Rits...

"Okay I'll only tell Shinji and Asuka...but I don't know how...

"Tomorrow , okay I'll go first thing in the morning...

"Be careful , it might still be close by...

She hangs up and drops to her knees , not yet aware that Shinji and Asuka heard everything.

"God what has become of the world." She mumbles to herself. Shinji taps her shoulder gently.

"Misato what happened ?" He whispers.

"Shinji...Asuka..." She stares up to the ceiling , thinking of some way to tell them.

"What is it Misato ?" Asuka asks , seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Its Rei...she's...dead..." She lets her tears run out free.

Asuka gasps covering her mouth , Shinji felt like a thousand daggers had stabbed him the chest . He didn't want to believe those words , he hoped that this was some nightmare and that he would wake up any moment.

"What..." Shinji finally says , he wanted to cut himself to see if it was real.

"Rits found her...dead in her room..."

"WHY ? Why would she kill herself over Shaktoo !" Asuka cries , she knew that Rei was worried about Shaktoo disappearing but she didn't know she cared of him that much...or so she thought.

"Why would she do that Misato ? What if Shaktoo was all right !" Shinji couldn't help it , he thought that Rei killed herself for Shaktoo , he hated him so much right now.

"Shinji...she didn't kill herself..." Misato gattered all her courage to say those words , she had to say it and she had to say it now.

"She was...mauled to death by 'something'...I'm sorry..."Misato runs to her room and locks herself in.

Asuka was still trying to understand what happened , Rei had died mauled by 'something' . She sort of got the hint of what Misato tried to tell them .

Shinji on the other hand was in the most painful moment of his life , Rei was dead , it wasn't a dream he could feel the warm tears drip down his chin.

"Why ? why does this have to happen now...everything was finally alright...she was happy...why GOD WHY !" He screamed at the ceiling.

He punched the dinner table as hard as he could , this got Bebeal's attention.

"Hey guys what's going on ?" Bebeal saw Shinji punching the table , he didn't hear her , Asuka was the only one concious enough to explain what happened to her.

"Damn it Beb why do you have to come now !" Asuka stood up , wiping her tears.

"Why what happened ?" She asked happily.

"Won...Rei ! She's dead okay ! ." Asuka shouted , Shinji stopped punching the table , crying on the floor in silence.

Then Bebeal said the worst thing in her long life " So , you never liked her anyway." Asuka got enraged by this and punched her in the nose.

Asuka screamed , the punch broke the skin of her wrist pushing Bebeal's head back and she just disgustingly moved it back facing her in the eye...without even a scratch.

"What the hell is wrong with you !" She punched her again but Bebeal just blocked her punches with her index finger , Asuka didn't pay attention to her clearly super human abilities and focused on getting her to regret what she said. Shinji did in fact find this incredibly creepy , a blow like that should have broken her small Rei-like nose horribly , yet she was like nothing happened.

"Asuka what is wrong with you ? Are you hurt , you don't have any cuts or bruises ." She asked innocently.

"Leave me alone !" She ran for her room and locked the door.

"Shinji your also crying , what's wrong ?" She went to see his tears closer but he stepped back trembling.

Right now he didn't feel like wondering how she wasn't even bleeding , he was to crushed to even answer her.

"Shinji please talk to me , your making my chest feel weird." Her voice changed from happy and cheery into worry and a faint sign of sadness . She sat down beside him on the floor waiting for an answer.

"Shinji...please...don't leave me alone..." She now had Rei's tone of voice.

"I...I'm sorry...its just...Rei...I ...I don't know if I can be the same now that she's gone."

Shinji looked to her beside him and very shocked to see that she looked like she was about to cry.

"No Shinji ! Please don't change , if you change...you won't play with me anymore..." She held his hand as if holding on to him to not abandon her.

"I don't know...I don't know if I can be happy again after this." He stared at her golden eyes , she held his hand tightly , not letting go for a moment . She looked so much like Rei and the way she was speaking right now made him feel like if he was talking to her right now.

"Don't leave me...I have no one else to play with me...to care for me." Then something happened that defied the very laws of reptile physics...she cried , she felt the warm tears in her eyes , she had never cried in her millions of years of destruction.

"Bebeal...I won't leave you...I won't change if you don't want me to." Then she cried even more , but they weren't tears of sorrow ,but tears of joy.

"Thank you Shinji ! Thankyouthankyouthankyou !." She said so fast he didn't even understand , then she hugged him tightly pushing him back on the floor , crying into his shoulder. Shinji returned the hug , her blood red hair on his face.

Then she whispered the words that would change their fate forever "I'll repay you one day , I'll make sure to make you happy Shinji...no matter what." Shinji then noticed the position they were in , she was on top of him on the floor with vomit in her clothes , he prayed Misato or Asuka didn't see this.

But at that moment appeared the worst person to see them in that way , Shaktoo had barged inside like he owned the place . Shinji couldn't have better luck , it was an especially enraged Shaktoo from his talk with Lillith , now he comes in to see his sister on top of the species he hated so much.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO BEBEAL ?" He almost roared from anger.

Shinji quickly stood up but Bebeal didn't let go of him "It's not what it looks like Shaktoo ."

He gave a cold glare to Shinji and turned his gaze to Bebeal hugging him "I really don't care what you do with your friends sis , but could you at least do it somewhere private ! "

"I'm just hugging my best buddy Shinji here , nothing wrong in that." She stopped hugging him and put her left arm around Shinji , tom boyishly . Shinji of course knew that Shaktoo was angry .

"Beb were you CRYING ! " He saw the tears on her cheeks , and the tears on Shinji's shirt , they knew it was impossible for them to shed tears .

"Yeah , weird huh ." She answered perky as always.

"We will talk about this later , now let's go, we have things to do."

"All right ." She hugs Shinji once again. " See you later Shinji." She rustles his hair a bit and walks out the door doing the peace sign with her fingers.

When they close the door , Asuka steps out of her hiding place behind her door "Good riddance anymore and you two would be jumping up and down on the couch."

"Asuka ! She just felt like she needed me at that moment so I helped her." Even with that he blushes like Bebeal's hair.

"To me it looked like you helped yourself to some 'love' too ." She smirked evilly at him.

"She was the one that hugged me , I just went along. " He punches himself in his mind for saying that.

"Yeah I saw that clearly , especially when you grabbed her waist."

"It was by mistake , I didn't mean too."

"If it was by mistake you wouldn't know you did it , and you would have taken your hand away quickly instead of 'slowy' sliding to her neck." She got him there.

"Admit it , you like her because she looks like Rei." Now it was her turn to punch herself in her mind , she knew better than to mention Rei.

Shinji stopped blushing and went to watch the news."I'm sorry I said that Shinji." He didn't answer and turned on the TV. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"I really am..." He didn't answer .

The rest of the night was silent as they watched the news 

Outside in the steets

Shaktoo and Bebeal were walking down the streets in their reptile forms.

((So Beb what was the deal with you and Shinji there .)) He growls in their own language.

((He was sad about Rei dying and I wanted to cheer him up.)) She said weakly.

((Ah yes Rei , she tasted very good for a half Angel-Lilim creature.)) He rubbed his stomach.

((I sort of knew it was you .)) She sounded angrier now.

((Yeah I said too much so I had to kill her.))

((I guess your right , but that was mean .)) She stopped walking.

((Yeah so , their all going to die anyway , even your friend Shinji.))

((You hurt my friends , they were sad because you killed her.)) She hissed violently.

((Do not worry , I made a mistake in killing Rei , I need her for my plan so I am bringing her back.))

((How ? You've never tried to bring someone back from wherever they go when we kill them.))

((Remember that I have powers that you do not have.)) The yellow stripes on his back begin to glow gold.

((That's only because you stole them from that other world.))

(( I guess , now let us go to our next step in destroying this world.))

**They sprout their wings and fly toward their next destination.

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

Three hours later... **

Shinji , Asuka and Misato were still mourning Rei's death . Misato had locked herself in her room all night , occasionally , distant sobs were heard inside.

Shinji and Asuka were still watching the news for any word of the reptiles. It was almost past midnight and they were ready to fall asleep on the couch.

"Shinji let's go to sleep already , their not going to attack tonight" Asuka said going to her room.

"You go on and rest Asuka , I'm not going to (yawns) sleep knowing those things could come here while we are sound asleep." Shinji was sitting with his back arched down , his eyes were having a fight to stay awake , and his feet were long since numb.

" You can't even lift your head to look at me , your more tired than me" She rubbed her drowsy eyes.

"I don't care (yawn) I can stay awake for just one night "

" Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get a nice long nights sleep" She said tiresome.

"Okay , goodni.." The door closed quickly , Asuka had already went to her room.

"She must be really tired...maybe I should follow her steps" Shinji eyed the long cozy couch he was sitting in , the soft fabric drew closer to his head by the second.

He shook his head and continued to watch the news , a politician was speaking to the press about how he will do everything he can to capture the creatures.

(I can't fall asleep ! I'm sure that it was those monsters that killed Rei , and that means they must be here , now is the perfect chance for them to attack , they always attack late at night)

He tried his best to stay awake , but the couch felt more comfy with every movement.

( I must stay awake...for Rei...) Small tears rolled down his eyes.

He was so struck by those horrible words from Misato "_She's dead" _that he fell back to the couch.

( I'll just rest my head back ) He laid his head back...instantly he fell into a deep sleep.

_Back at NERV , Ritsuko was examinating the sample from Rei's body_

Almost everyone was either at their homes or sleeping in their desks , however Ritsuko was one of the few awake and working at this time of night.

She was sitting in front of a DNA scanner , while observing a recording they had found of Terminal Dogma.

She had just finished watching the camera recordings , and even after seeing Rei dead , she would have never believed the recordings if she didn't see them with her own eyes.

(The Rei that spoke to me...the one that they were afraid of...that wasn't Rei...that was..."IT" was one of those monsters ! I was standing right next to it and I didn't even know it!)

She trembled in her office seat , she had spoken to "death" and lived to tell about it.

(Oh God they could be anyone ! For all we know they could be using our city as a hiding place ! That thing was the one that killed Rei ! That was why the clones were afraid of it...hell even the second Angel was afraid of it !) She observed the part were Rei transformed into the reptile and lifted the entire cross along with Lillith to the air .

She couldn't understand what they were saying but she knew that the Angel was begging for its life.

( Where is the other one ? Why is it that one came and not both ?) She remembered the satellite footage of the recent attacks.

( I wonder...is that one the leader ?) She noticed that in all the attacks , the horned one would always roar as if it was scolding the other one , sometimes pointing at buildings for the other one to destroy.

(When are they going to attack next ? WHERE are they going to attack ?) She stopped her thoughts when the scanner flashed that it had identified what the sample was.

She clicked the "View Results" portion of the computer screen...she dropped some papers she was holding when she saw what the screen read.

_DNA sample complete but with errors on results_

_Species- Triassic age reptilian carnivore_

_Species ID- Unknown species_

_Closest relative- Tyrannosaurus Rex _

_Diet- not needed due to unlimited stamina _

_Similarities with other reptilians- Prefers meat , unable to consume vegetation , high sense of smell , __natural hunting instincts _

_Relation with others- Homo Sapiens _

_Similarities with Homo Sapiens- Rational thought , emotions _

_Abnormalities- Unstable organic structure , highly advanced healing abilities , unknown dimensional __related energy in unidentified area , advanced level of intelligence._

_Calculated age- More than 65 million years old_

_AT level- non existent_

After reading all of this , many of Ritsuko's questions were aswered , and many more questions were left in mystery.

(They don't look like reptiles for nothing , they ARE reptiles , not reptiles...THEIR DINOSAURS ! They must somehow be dinosaurs that survived First Impact , but how did they end up in another galaxy ? Did extraterrestrials take them there ?) She then remembered the part saying that they didn't need to eat.

( Then why do they kill all those people ? Is there something more happening here than just feeding .) All of this was too much for her mind to handle .

( Okay , calm down , think this over...okay here I go...they are dinosaurs that lived First Impact , by somehow going to space , they don't need to eat but it doesn't mean they can't eat , they can think like humans , they can morph into humans, they can heal instantly , and they don't have AT fields meaning they should be LCL right now...I think that covers everything.) She sighed in relief.

"This dosn't make sense ! How can they even be alive at that age ? They look like newborns !" She yelled and trashed her desk fiercely , oblivious to the door opening.

"Sempai...are you okay ?" It was Maya Ibuki , she was standing in front of Ritsuko's office with an expression of worry.

Ritsuko jumped in her office chair , she turned to the voice from behind "M-maya ! What are you doing in here ?" She stuttered to her company.

Maya saw the scanners and computers in her office , several papers were thrown all over the floor , the red flicker from the scanner gave the room a creepy atmosphere.

"I heard you yell from outside " Maya said concerned .

"I'm fine , I...um...the scanners...you see..." She tried to find a way to explain what happened right now , but she just couldn't find the words to explain everything.

"Yes what about the scanners ? "

"Why don't you just see for yourself , sit down over there for a moment" She directed Maya to a chair in front of a security screen , but noticed the open door "And lock the door"

Maya almost fell back on the floor tiles "Wh-what ?" She thought about running out the door until Ritsuko made clear what she meant by that.

"I said lock the door , no one must know of this" She didn't care if Maya found out the secrets of the monsters , she didn't care if Gendo later says that it was classified , she had to tell someone about this and Maya was her friend , she would keep a secret if she asked her.

"Uh...I...yes...right away" She did as she was told and locked the door , making sure no one saw her , all sorts of regretful thoughts ran through her head...yet at the same time...she was anxious.

"Now sit down and watch closely what I'm about to show you , you might never get another chance" Little did Ritsuko know that Maya mistook her actions for something else.

"I'll make sure to pay attention" She giggled quietly , giving Ritsuko a strange glare .

"All right , this recordings I'm about to show you will probably be made classified when I report them so please watch closely" Ritsuko inserted a CD on her laptop , facing the TV , she didn't notice the look of disappointment on Maya.

"Oh...okay..." Maya mumbled seizing the glare from her eyes.

After the recording ended 

"Wha...what was that thing in the cross ?" Maya didn't understand what she saw , a giant white humanoid creature was nailed to a cross , but it was being threatened by a winged Rei , witch was made clear soon that it was actually one of the monsters that had been attacking cities around the world.

"The thing that was nailed to a cross was the second Angel Lillith , and the thing that was attacking the Angel was one of those things that attacked the stadium the other day." She then went for some papers on her desk.

She handed the papers to Maya who was still taking in the contents of the footage.

"Lillith...Rei...crosses ?" Maya muttered in her chair.

"I might be hurrying this too much , but this are the DNA results of what I think killed Rei."

After reading the DNA results , she sort of understood what was happening.

"So their...dinosaurs ?" She returned the papers to Ritsuko.

"Yes , somehow they have lived since the extinction of the dinosaurs , in space , and now it seems they have come back to their homeworld."

"If...if their dinosaurs...then how can they do all those powers ?" Maya remembered their incredible assault on the 15th Angel , their first attack on the stadium , and the destruction they caused on Los Angeles and France.

"I think that living for millions of years in space might have evolved them to what they are now"

"Why are you telling me this ? You might loose your job if they find out...or worse..."

"Because your the only person I can trust to keep this secret , I really needed to tell someone or I was going to go crazy" Then Ritsuko did something Maya didn't expect , she hugged her in a thight embrace , Maya blushed deep red behind Ritsuko's back.

She let go of Maya when she started to hug her a little too thight for comfort "I trust you won't tell anyone about this" She said trying to not talk of what just happened.

"Yes , I will keep this secret until my grave" Maya blushed hard , she wanted to hug her Sempai again so much.

"Not until your grave , if something were to happen to me , I want you to tell everyone you can about the dinosaurs...the fate of humanity may depend on it." She spoke the most serious words in her life .

"And one more thing...don't trust any one."

"Yes Sempai , I will do anything you say" Maya saluted her superior and left the room , mumbling something else as she left "...anything..."

Ritsuko stood dumbfounded as Maya closed the door (What did she mean by that ?)

Meanwhile in Gendo's office 

Gendo sat motionless in his office , hands crossed on his face , Kozo Fuyutsuki stood beside him , waiting for the news of Rei's revival , they were both tired of waiting and also because it was so late at night.

The door hissed open , a man with a lab coat entered the room , the man saluted Gendo and Fuyutsuki.

"Commander Ikari , I come with grave news about the First child's restoration" The man saluted and said his first words to Gendo.

"What has gone wrong with Rei 3 ?" Gendo became worried for his tool.

"We have tried numerous times to restore her memories , but we are not able to bring her back."

"So all you can bring out of the LCL is a mindless Rei." Gendo stated , assuming that Rei came back a retarded version of herself.

"No Sir...we tried 4 times to bring her back , but all of the clones that came out died almost instantly after they came out of the LCL."

"Those bodies must have been defective , look for the most healthy body you can find." Gendo still didn't seem to get the hint.

"We did look for the most healthiest bodies we could find...they didn't die of defections...but of fear."

"That is impossible , how could they feel fear the moment they are born ." Gendo raised his voice to the man , he was beginning to get annoyed.

"The four of them screamed the moment they opened their eyes , then died of heart arrest." The man replied.

"Then be more careful of the equipment in your labs , make sure there are no sharp objects or bright lights when the next Rei comes out." Gendo insisted that Rei could be brought back , he didn't accept that all he had worked for finally did die.

"Sir...please forgive for what I am about to say but...there is no Rei 3" The man spoke as if he had failed his superior.

"Of course there is , she is just not being given the correct body." His voice began to weaken.

"Sir...we cannot find her soul...whatever killed her..._took her soul."_ Those words were not even possible to comprehend for Gendo, his hands shook in his face.

"That...that is not possible ! No being can take someone's soul , you must be mistaken ." For the first time in a long time he was neglecting reality , unable to accept that his plan would never work...that he would never be able to see Yui again.

"I also received this camera recordings from Dr. Akagi , she said they might be a little disturbing for you Sir." He gives the CD to Gendo .

"Fuyutsuki , put this on screen at once." Gendo ignored the warning from the man , letting of some anger from the death of Rei.

"Yes Sir" Fuyutsuki put the CD on the computer and the recording of Rei standing in front of Lillith instantly appeared.

"Who let Rei inside Terminal Dogma ?" Gendo asked furiously.

"Sir keep watching please." The man said.

Then Rei smirked a mocking smile at Lillith , sprouting the same wings as the two dinosaurs.

Gendo felt fear , he admitted that in his mind , this creature had transformed from Rei into a tiny reptile , that was able to make Lillith beg for her life , even lifting the whole cross into the air like nothing.

Gendo and Kozo were now aware of the capabilities of this reptiles , they had become more of a threat than the Angels could ever be.

"Sir , you must know that this footage happened a few hours after Rei's pressumed hour of death , Dr. Akagi informed me that it was this fake Rei that told her to come to Rei's apartment."

"So...you are saying this creature might be what killed Rei" Gendo stared at the figure on screen , its horrible smirk when it stared at the camera...he hated it , he hated those things with all his soul.

"Actually , Dr. Akagi got a DNA sample of Rei's attacker , it is highly suspected that it was this very same creature that killed her and maybe even what has her soul right now." The man gives Gendo some papers of the results.

When Gendo and Kozo are done reading them , they both had their jaws slightly open from the shock.

"That is all Sir" The man salutes and leaves.

"Commander Ikari do you know what this means" Fuyutsuki said still watching the paper.

"Yes ,if all of this is true , it means they are originally from Earth correct" Gendo answered.

"Yes I am aware now of their origins , but that is not what I meant...they could be any one..." Fuyutsuki cleared this to Gendo , making him breathe heavier than ususal.

"You are right , this is a big problem , they could have been spying on us this whole time." Gendo started to stare at Kozo suspiciously.

"Yes Sir...we can't trust any one..."

They both glared at each other menacingly for the rest of the night.

**Somewhere far away from Tokio-3 , two well known reptiles are preparing their ****next attack .**

Bebeal in her true puny dinosaur form , was flying over a city with one of her arms in the form of a giant bag , inside the bag , hundreds of screams could be heard.

(( Shaktoo I'm done getting all the humans !)) Bebeal roared in her tongue , spilling all the people on a park along with hundreds of other people.

"STOP RUNNING AROUND !" She screamed at the terrified people below.

((Shak get over here !)) She looked around to see if she could spot him.

(( Pipe down I'm right here !)) Shaktoo flew from between the crowd below holding a man by his shirt.

((HEY ! You said to not eat any of the humans and your getting a snack !)) She roared angrily.

((Its not a snack , this Lilim is needed for now , he is what Lilims call a "reporter")) He raised the man by the neck of his shirt , the man had a camera in his arms and he was trembling in fear.

"Now listen here Lilim , if you broadcast our 'show' all over the world in every channel on Television , you will live to see another day , got that !" He whispered in his ear , the man almost threw up from the bloody breath he had.

The man didn't answer back "GOT THAT !" He shook the man up and down.

"Ye-yes of course just don't k-kill me" The man spoke in a german accent .

"Good , now prepare your camera's for the show , it will be broadcasted at dawn tomorrow." He put down the man gently in front of the crowd who were all in their knees looking down into the ground.

((What now bro.)) She and her brother sat down on top of a building in front of the crowd.

((All that is left of my plan is to wait until it is day time over in Japan.))

((Where the hell where you this whole time ?)) She growled at Shaktoo.

((I was taking care of some business in America , then I searched for a Lilim that knew how to make TV broadcasts.)) Shaktoo was sitting indian style with his arms crossed.

((And where are we now ?)) She hissed tilting her tiny head .

((We are in a land called Germany , close to where we first fed.)) He hissed back staring into the horizon.

((You know ever since you got those stupid gold triangles thingies in that other world, you have been having this weird "plans" of yours.)) Bebeal said making hand signs of triangles.

((Yeah so ! Thanks to those triangles I am smarter and more powerful than you !)) Shaktoo roared back enraged.

((Well that your a big smarty pants is true , but stronger than me no one !...and if your so smart...then why did you kill Rei ?)) She lowered her voice suddenly.

Shaktoo was more than surprised at this sudden change , she had never spoken so seriously in her life.

(( I ended up saying too much and I was forced to kill her.))

(( So because you said something wrong you killed her .)) She curled her claws into a fist.

((Yeah so , since when do you care about any one.)) He of course knew she was angry , but why he did not know.

((You hurt my friends, they were crying because you killed her...)) She looked up and stared at him furious.

((Friends ? So you are becoming close to the Lilims , maybe it is time you stop spending so much time with them))

((Brother...what have those triangles thingies done to you ?)) Her hisses were lower than ever.

((What do you mean ? I am better now))

((You changed since you got them...you don't play with me anymore...all we do is make your plans.))

(( They weren't triangle thingies! they were called the TRIFORCE !)) He roared loudly , the yellow stripes on his back began to glow.

((Oh yeah I remember !...I wonder what ever happened to the sword guy...)) She scratched her head , she fell for the trap to make her forget the subject.

((That was one year ago , he and his friends must be better off without them.)) Shaktoo stared at his clawed hands.

((And why didn't I get one of those triangles ? There were three of them I think and you have two of them , what ever happened to the third one ?)) She gave a fake pout , for dinosaurs they did have the ability to make various facial expression due to their elastic ways.

((Well I have the ones of wisdom and power , the third one was of courage and the only thing that your afraid of are vegetables , so you didn't need it.))

((Still not fair that you got smarter AND stronger , while I stayed the same.)) She turned the other way with her arms crossed.

((Yeah that's life , and besides why do you want to be smarter ?))

((Forget about that , I'd rather be stupid than a nerd like you.)) She giggled in a way that would take the life out of the bravest man.

(( I'M NOT A NERD ! )) He grabbed her neck thigtly.

((Yeah right , whatever you say smarty pants.)) She laughed even though she couldn't breathe.

((AAK ! FORGET IT !)) He let go of Bebeal , she still was laughing her brains off on the floor.

((Look you dimwit ! Come here so I can tell you what your going to say.))

((BAA JA JA JA JA JA ! Yeah ju-just a second hold on JA JA JA JA JA!))

((Are you about done already !)) He tapped his feet impatiently.

((JA JA ja...aherm...okay I'm done .)) She stood up and went to Shaktoo.

((Okay here's what your going to say and don't mess up...)) He hisses something to her quietly.

((Right...okay...that'll make them shake in their sleep...)) She mumbled stuff as Shaktoo told her his plan.

((...wait why her ? She's my friend...))

((Just do as I say okay)) He continued to stare into the horizon.

Bebeal felt uneasy about what they were going to do when the sun came up (What is he thinking ? Why does it have to be her...) She thought sitting behind Shaktoo.

**The rest of the night was silent , Misato's house , NERV , Germany , wherever Rei was , all of them...silent...

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

The sun finally rose above the clouds , the dinosaurs prepared for their "show" for the ****whole world to see.**

Back at Tokio-3 in the Katsuragi residence

Misato had waken up early , despite the horrible night she passed. She saw Shinji sleeping on the couch and the TV was turned off.

(Poor Shinji-kun , must have tried to stay awake all night.) Misato grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and sat down beside Shinji , softly as to not wake him up.

Misato noticed that Asuka wasn't there with Shinji ( Must have gone to her room to sleep...I hope nothing happened last night while we were sleeping.) Her fears began to come true when the moment she turned on the TV , all of the channels where in the emergancy broadcast system.

( Somethings wrong , why are all the channels off ? ) She kept flipping channels , they all had the same rainbow colored screen.

For about 20 minutes she waited for anything to come on , but nothing happened.

Suddenly the phone rang , the caller ID said it was from Ritsuko , this made her even more nervous.

"Hello , Rits is it you ?"

"Misato is your cable on ?" Ritsuko was talking nervously.

"No why ?" She knew something was wrong.

"Well its happening all over the world ! All of the channels are down !"

"What ! Do you think its those monsters ? " Misato said that too loud and woke up Shinji.

"Misato...we have lost communication with both of the NERV branches on the United States !"

"Are they trying to take down our defenses ?" Misato noticed the worried look on Shinji.

"Misato what's happening ? Why are all the channels off ?" Shinji mumbled drowsily.

"Rits ? Rits can you hear me ? RITSUKO !" Misato slammed the phone on the table.

"Shinji I think those monsters are taking out all communications all over the world !"

"What ! We have to tell Asuka !" Shinji ran quickly into Asuka's room , she was in her night robe but he didn't care right now.

"Asuka ! Asuka wake up !" He almost pulled Asuka out of her bed , he received a hard slap from the sheets.

"What's wrong with you Baka ! You ca.." She saw the panicked face Shinji had , something had happened , he didn't even care that she slapped him.

"Asuka come on somethings happening !" He pulled her half asleep into the living room.

"Baka your hurting me !" He didn't reply.

"Misato what's up with Shinji ?" She saw that Misato was also having a panick attack like Shinji.

"All communications are down all over the world ! And NERVs 01 and 02 have disappeared !" She kept flicking the channels so fast she almost broke the remote.

"What do you mean ? The phone is working just fine see." Asuka gave the phone to Misato , it ringed that it was okay.

"But...just a second ago the lines went out ? Why are they back now ?" Misato hanged the phone back when the TV changed into statick.

"Misato do you hear someone talking ?" Shinji heard muffled noises from the TV , someone was trying to say something.

_...is...ready...Ger...came...stu..._

"Yeah ,who is it ?" Asuka , Shinji and Misato got closer to the screen to hear better until...

The screen lit up , their greatest fears were right in front of them , Bebeal in her dinosaur form was facing the camera , with a horrible grin in her face , they all stepped back into the couch seeing its yellow eyes so closely.

"Hello there ! Welcome to the show of death !" She was so close to the camera that all that could be seen was her head.

"Mi-misa-MISATO ITS THEM!" Shinji screamed his head off pointing to the creature on screen , not just him all of the world was paralyzed , the broadcast had appeared in every working TV and computer on the world.

"Oh yes !Here we are resting a bit before our show of course , we even have an audience here live with us" The camera jerkly moves to a crowd of people to their knees all crying at the ground , the other horned one was standing in front of the crowd with his palm pointing at them.

"Oh my god ! Their hostages !" Misato yelled as if the creature could hear her.

"Lets give a big applause to bum bum...The Evibilion pilots ! " No one applaused , Shinji and Asuka froze in place , they knew it said it wrong but the message was clear.

"ITS EVANGELION STUPID!" The horned one pushed the other one aside.

"Go watch the crowd !"He yelled slapping his snout.

"Aherm , sorry about that Lilims , anyway what my partner meant to say was..." He stares at the camera annoyed.

"Hey camera guy , if you want to live you better stop shacking the camera like that or else." The camera stood still , the movement of the camera person shaking could still be seen slightly.

"Aherm...Where here on beautiful Germany on behalf of Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka couldn't believe this creature had actually said her name all over the world , and somehow his gaze was looking right her.

"You are scared aren't you Asuka , standing next to Shinji won't help you." He then stared at the direction of Shinji .

"Shinji ...how does it know our names ? It's looking right at us from TV !"

"Tsk tsk , poor Rei , she thought she could step up to me , and now half of her is in my belly...including her soul !" He patted his belly , licking his lips mockingly.

"I knew It ! It really did kill Rei !" Shinji screamed at the TV.

"Before we begin I'de like to say a few words to Gendo Ikari." Somewhere in Japan ,Gendo was screaming.

"If someone is killed by our hands , their souls will NOT go to whatever place you call the after life."

Shinji tried to keep his cool , but seeing that creature talking bad about Rei made him want to go over there with his Eva and squash that thing like a bug.

"Shinji stop sulking over Rei and pay attention ." The reptile said as if he was right there with them . "As I was saying...their souls go somewhere else , they do not go to Heaven or Hell...they seize to exist completely ! "

All three of the people in the room started to cry . Rei wasn't in a better place...she was gone for good.

"And now to the main event , buddy get ready" He said buddy as to not reveal their identities.

"Yeah ! I'm ready to kill some humans !" Bebeal waved to the camera from afar.

"Okay here's the game , we need to find the Third Branch of NERV somewhere here on Germany , but I just can't seem to find it" In the TV Shaktoo paced back and fort with his hands crossed , it seems to be his signature stance.

"Their using the hostages to make us tell them were NERV-3 is" Misato spat at the screen.

"But I don't want any regular NERV nerd to tell me...I want Asuka Langley Soryu to call this number on screen and tell me herself !" He smiled evilly at the screen , a phone number flashed below the screen , he was holding a cellphone .

Misato and Shinji turned to Asuka who was wide eyed and crying on the floor.

"Why...why me...why does it want me ?" Asuka mumbled in her weeps.

"Oh! And if you don't tell me in less than one minute...all of this people will DIE !"

The hostages would scream but they knew that it would get them killed.

"What..." Asuka couldn't handle the pressure , she didn't want to speak to that thing on TV.

"And it HAS to be Asuka , if some greasy old guy calls , my friend here will have the time of her life." The camera shifted to Bebeal , who for some reason wasn't too happy about this.

Asuka stood up and picked up the phone , but was stopped by Misato.

"Asuka , don't tell them , their going to kill them anyway , but if you tell them they will also kill the rest of the world." Asuka slapped Misato's hand away.

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT NERV ! THEIR GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" She quickly dialed the number on the phone.

"Oh one more thing my dear Asuka , once you call , if you hang up unfinished I will kill them , and then I will go to your house and kill YOU !" He pointed to the camera drooling manically.

Asuka stopped for a moment but kept dialing the number.

The cellphone on TV rang , he answered it.

"Hello who is it ?" He was jocking .

"Its me you know that you monster." Asuka said softly noticing that her voice could be heard on TV.

"Oh Asuka baby , long time no see , how did you like last night." He talked in a fake seductive voice.

"Why...do you want me ?"

"To mess with you , Shinji has got it pretty bad already with me eating Rei so I thought that you were still left to wreck."

"The NERV Bas..." She was cut back by Shaktoo.

"Hold on a second , your not going to tell me just yet , first lets talk a little."

"The NERV base is in..." She was cut back again by a growl.

"Look you bitch ! You will tell me the location of the base when I tell you too or I will kill all of the people here !" He raised his left arm.

"All I have to do is snap my fingers , or claws , and my friend has permission to rip all this people to shreds"

"Okay...what do you want ?" She did as the creature told her.

"I already told you , tell me how it went last night , I got rid of your competition of Shinji for you"

He transformed into Rei torn in half.

"You monster...I would never wish that on Rei , she was my friend..." she didn't want to make the reptile mad so she spoke softly.

"She was ? Didn't seem like it...aherm...'Your just a doll wondergirl , stay away from Shinji or else , bla bla bla" He morphed into Asuka and his hands into Asuka and Rei puppets.

"Stop it..."

"Oh Ikari touch my boobies again like you did when you entered my room" He says in Rei's voice , then he switches to the Asuka voice " No Baka see my panties like when we met"

"STOP IT YOU MONSTER!"

Then he creates a miniature Shinji on his palm and a miniature Rei on the other" This are better puppets than the last ones, all I have to do is think to control them"

The mini Shinji and Rei start having sex on Shaktoo's palm , they moan and scream in pleassure.

The camere zooms in making it look as if they were life size.

"Ikari-kun..." The mini Rei said , somehow even with their tiny sizes they seemed to sound as loud as actual people.

Shinji doesn't know if he is disgusted or if he likes seeing himself and Rei on TV like that .

"Oh Rei...yes" The mini Shinji moaned.

"My my they sure are wild little buggers." Shaktoo chuckles childleshly.

"Stop it !" Shinji shouted to the TV , maybe this creature could hear them.

"OH CRAP ! They spilled some in my hand !" Shaktoo slaps his hands together, crushing the miniatures.

"Okay that's enough of Shinji and Rei's dreams , now onto Asuka's dreams." He absorbs the puppets back into his hand.

"What do you mean their dreams ?" Asuka couldn't help but ask.

"You see that was what Shinji dreamt almost every night...and apparently Rei too , you sick kids , too bad I killed her."

Asuka and Misato look to Shinji disgusted , but they were more confused at how the monster knew.

"Misato that really was what I dreamt of Rei...but how did he know ?" Shinji was embarrased and scared at the same time.

"How did I know you ask , well look up into the ceiling and you'll find out." They all look up into the ceiling and scream , a yellow eye ball was floating on the ceiling watching everything they did.

"So you can see and hear us with that eye !" Misato went for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that Misato , it will get many people killed." She dropped the gun hopelessly.

"Tell me something...if you can see us with that eye , then why do you want Asuka to speak on national TV ?" Misato was talking to the eye on the roof.

"Now that would ruin the surprise if I told you." He transformed into Asuka and made a mini version of Asuka as a child in his palm.

'What are you doing now you monster !" Asuka shouted at the phone.

"Your dreams , now this is a young Asuka , she's so serious , just how I like them...and this is..." A mini version of Asuka's mother appears on the other palm.

"No..." Asuka begins to cry on the floor.

"This is Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu , Asuka's crazy dead mother." The mini Kyoko was hugging a doll on her hands , and the mini Asuka was crying from behind a glass wall.

"STOP IT NOW!" Asuka cried into the phone.

"And this is what happened next." The mini Kyoko hangs herself from an invisible roof , and Asuka was watching from the door.

"No ! no NO ! I don't want to see that again!" Asuka cried into the phone not seeing what was on the TV.

"How delightful , a child crying and the mother dead , my kind of story." The mini versions of Asuka and Kyoko are absorbed back into his hand.

"Well I've had my fun for the day , how about you buddy ?" He turns the camera to Bebeal , she wasn't happy , rather angry about something , but she still looked to the camera with a psychotic face.

"Humph , guess the story touched my friend here ."

"Okay Asuka the time has come , tell me where NERV-03 is located ."

"Its...its...Your going to kill them anyway aren't you." She said softly.

"Maybe this will change your mind , look closely into those two people in front of the crowd." He turns the camera to a man and a woman on the crowd.

"NO ! How could you !" Asuka recognized the persons immediately.

"Yes that's right , they are your Papa and Mama , and they are going to die if you don't tell me"

Shinji shuttered at its cruelty, this creatures had gotten Asuka were they wanted her , they were going to win.

"Asuka...you can tell them , but you know that NERV might arrest you for it." Misato told Asuka.

"Yes , I know...but I will save all those people , and my Papa and Mama !"

"Now let me tell you a secret Asuka and you better get closer to the phone to hear it." He mumbled so that only she could hear him.

"Yes what is it."

"I already destroyed NERV-03 ! BWA JA JA JA JA JA !"

" You mean you just fucked me up!"

"Yeah it was great wasn't it ! And you managed to save this people's lives."

"But I never told you the location ."

"No but you were going to wich is good enough."

"So they are going to live !" Asuka cheered up , her smile faded when she saw that the other creature was still pointing at the crowd.

"Yep , you saved them 3 more seconds of life , good job !" He snaped his claws together.

"NOOO!" Asuka screamed out.

"3 2 1 GO!" He said super fast and snaped his fingers once more.

Bebeal let out a demonic grin andburned the hostages alive, she didn't know about Asuka's mother and father

"NOOOO! PAPA MAMA !" Asuka couldn't look away , she saw her father and step mother burn alive along with the other hostages , they couldn't even scream as the flesh burned off their faces.

The broadcast ended and the normal TV channels returned.

"Their dead...they killed them...I'm alone..." she mumbled this for the rest of the morning.

"Misato did you notice the other ones face." Shinji whispered to her as Asuka cried on the floor.

"It didn't want to kill those people...yes I noticed , it seems the girl is not as evil as the boy."

"You guys should stay here for the day , I don't think Asuka could handle anything after that." Misato helped Asuka to her room , she locked herself in , Shinji locked himself in his room also and Misato herself left to NERV for answers.

_Somewhere in a dark world, Rei floated alone on the darkness_

"The right question ?" Then after what seemed years she finally understood.

How can Shaktoo and Bebeal defy Heaven and Hell themselves ?

The black fire appeared in front of her _"Now that is the right question"_

_They are what is left of the only race to ever somehow be able to defeat their Angels , they somehow manipulated the Angels into giving them eternal life, that race was the original species of Earth , the dinosaurs._

The dinosaurs had no weapons , they had no way to defeat the Angels , how did they win ?

_The Earth's soul was able to become more powerful than the very gods ,because its children were the only race to reach intelligence and decided to turn it away . The exact species of dinosaur that achieved this was completely destroyed , YOUR Angels made sure that not even their fossils were left , only two of their species are left. _

And I take it Bebeal and Shaktoo are the only ones left of that race and the dinosaurs also.

_Yes , but Bebeal doesn't know it , she doesn't even know what she is , it is Shaktoo that saw the destruction of his race at the hands of Lillith , but he forgot everything he saw for some time . _

How did he remember ?

_One day they went to another dimension looking for something they did not know , eventually they found an artifact called the Triforce , once Shaktoo took the Triforce for himself he remembered everything , so they left that world to search for Earth , that was one year ago._

He became corrupted by the artifact.

_No , he was already like that before , he mearly regained his memory,his hate for the Angels , his wants for revenge...his father. _

Shaktoo told me he killed his father , what did he mean by that ?

_Shaktoo and Bebeal's father was Dinos Sauros , he was the soul of the Earth in physical form, it was Dinos that gave Shaktoo and Bebeal their immortality and power in order to defeat the Angels. The three of them killed all of the Angels and the dinosaurs were given immortality._

Then why did they die out ?

_They didn't die out , they were exterminated by Lillith who was sent by God to replace the dinosaurs , because Shaktoo , having all of his father's powers and eternal life , wanted to become God , he almost succeeded too._

He wanted to become God ? Why ? he had everything he needed , he had eternal life , power , a family , why did he throw that away ?

_He realized that his father was more powerful than God himself , and if he had his father's exact powers , then that meant he also was more powerful than God , so he made a deal with Lillith , if he helped her take over the Earth then he would become the second hand of God wich would be his chance to strike him down . But he was betrayed by Lillith and she possesed his body to kill his father , then she crashed her egg at the Earth , exterminating all of the dinosaurs on Firts Impact._

_Lillith then erased his memory , Bebeal was just a baby when that happened . Shaktoo really does cares for her very much , so he took her away with him into the most far away galaxy before he lost his memory. _

So they lived in another world , banished from their world , because Lillith wanted to create us humans . I feel guilty to be part human.

And we come from such a cold hearted creature . Did her maliciousness pass on to us ?

_Yes , but only if you let it , small is the number of humans who save themselves from her heritage , she tries to break all humans by making their lives miserable._

Am I one of those many ?

_Yes , you are very selfish and blind to not see that there are people who care for you , you let your need to be loved bring you to your death._

You are correct , it was Shaktoo that manipulated me into loving him , then he killed me.

Why does Bebeal not remember her past ?

_Bebeal never knew , Shaktoo had forgoten , they just played around , even if their games were to destroy entire galaxies , they were as innocent as a child who kills a lizard to see what happens if he pokes it._

So they were pure souls even though they killed so many.

_Bebeal is the innocent one , Shaktoo stopped being innocent when he regained his memory._

That is why she is so childlish...she is copying my body is she not ?

_Yes , and Shaktoo is copying Shinji , but because of his hair and facial expression , you never noticed you actually fell in love __with a copy of Shinji._

I see , then what drove them to Earth ? How did they know their way here .

_The artifact that Shaktoo absorbed made him grow a horn and change yellow stripes on his back , but it also gave him knowledge of almost everything in the universe , and he has become more powerful than his sister._

I do not understand , what does Shaktoo want with us ?

_He wants revenge on the humans, he wants to make them suffer , so he is trying to stop Third Impact. And just so you know , the whole reason of Third Impact is to save humanity from their wrath._

Are you saying that I was created to stop their , no his plans! Is it because of his hate that I even exist!

_Yes , you should be proud , you were never meant to destroy humanity , that is why Gendo cared of you so much , he wanted to save humanity from the wrath of Shaktoo._

I feel so wrong , I always thought I was suppose to end life , when I was really being the savior.

_Now you understand all . You will go back to Earth in a few hours , but you will not remember what Shaktoo __did to you._

There is only one thing I still don't understand.

_Tell me what bothers you._

Who are you ? Why are you doing all of this ?

_I told you I am the darkness of the universe , and I am doing this to stop myself from __killing all of humanity , the moment they get here , they will ask me to kill them and I will __have to do as they say...I have to go now._

Rei floated next to the black and white fire with her wings , she didn't feel warm nor cold , but the light meant something for her...hope.

She closed her eyes began to drift into sleep. Before she closed her eyes she saw something above her and the black fire .

There was face , a horrible face smiling at her , all that could be seen were two glowing yellow eyes and a smile with sharp teeth.

She blinked and it was gone , and so was her fiery friend , she was alone again, alone in the darkness , but then she remembered what the fire told her._I am the darkness. _She knew that her friend was watching her...this worried her.

"Could that face have been him ?"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep , not caring if she was to sleep for all eternity .

**She was alone , she was dead...

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

(**Hey there , this is AGP , sorry for not introducing myself sooner , I'm just too shy. Anyway I just found out that I never put Kaji in this story so I'm gonna try to put him in the story from now on. I will also try to show more of SEELE and Gendo. Short and simple.)**

**One hour later on the outskirts of Australia , deep within a dark cave , the dinosaurs prepared for a big day.**

Australia 10:00 A.M Japanese time

Shaktoo and Bebeal sat in the bowels of the cave. Bebeal sat impatiently on a rock , watching Shaktoo stick his hands inside a black fire he created . Soon after they killed all the hostages at Germany , they left to the most desolate place they could find .

(( DAMN IT ! )) Shaktoo growls pulling his head out of the fire.

(( What , did you burn your ugly face .)) Bebeal snickered from behind him.

(( I almost had her for a second there. )) Shaktoo thought out loud .

(( So you found Rei already ! )) Bebeal jumped up.

(( No , I saw her for just a second but I lost her as soon as I found her. )) He said disappointed .

He had been reaching inside the dark flames for an hour , eventually he got tired of fishing like a hook without bait and decided to just dip his head inside to see for himself.

(( So how was it ? )) Bebeal eagerly asked , getting dangeruosly close to the flames.

(( Dark...all I saw was endless darkness that went on forever...))

(( Really ? I always thought that our own Hell had cool demons and stuff. )) She and her brother knew that the souls they took always went somewhere horrible and unimaginable . She thought it was just another version of Hell , not an empty world of darkness.

(( Rei's alive in there...somehow...and she wasn't alone...)) Shaktoo only saw Rei for a split second , and he swore that she saw him also , but it was the black flame beside her that disturbed him .

(( What do you mean ? Were the other souls with her ? ))

(( No...there was...a flame , a black fire just like this one with her...it was alive.)) They both felt their blood run colder than it should be. This fire in front of them , it swayed and danced in the dark cave as if it really was alive . Shaktoo had goosebumps , the only way for fire to move like that was if a strong gust of wind blew inside the cave...there was no wind in the cave , no human could breathe right in that atmosphere.

(( Maybe we accidently made a guard or something in that world.)) Bebeal eyed the fire litting up the cave...it stopped moving .

(( I don't care if there is something in that world , if we have been able to defeat the armies of both Heaven and Hell like nothing time after time , then we have nothing to worry about this entity.)) Shaktoo regained his confidence and went to give it another try.

(( Hey Shak why don't I give it a try , maybe I can get her out .)) She planted her feet to the rocky ground as hard as she could but was pushed back by Shaktoo.

(( Don't ! If you even touch that thing you will be sucked inside , and I doubt that I will be able to get you out.))

(( Oh so you aren't as cold as you sound like , worried about little old me.))

(( Well like it or not we are family...besides , it would be very boring ruling the universe without you.)) They shared a warm smile , one that had not been done since he regained his memory. Then Bebeal dropped her jaw , he had finally said his plan.

(( Wait is that what you've been trying to do all this time ! ))

(( Yes , I have always tried to rule this universe , this and all of the others...I WILL become the master of all existence ! ))

(( HEY ! And what about me !)) she tapped her chest.

(( You will become my second hand in my throne .))

(( So you'll be the king of time and I will be your second hand...isn't that what a queen does ?)) That thought made them feel like throwing up , she was right , in a lot of ways she was going to become like a wife to him.

(( GROSS ! Its not like that ! I love you sis but not like that ! )) The strangest thing was that...he LIKED saying those words , and Bebeal too.

(( Oh yeah ! If you love me so much then why do you treat me so bad !)) She spat at him.

(( How could you say that...)) Shaktoo was actually hurt by her words , and that didn't happen very much.

(( Why do we do all these plans of yours ! Why don't you ever tell me what they are about ! WHAT is it you looking for in this world ! )) Bebeal exploded in a burst of rage.

(( Bebeal...this world is different from the others.)) he mumbled in silence of the cave.

(( I kind of knew that already since you haven't blown it up yet.))

(( This world...is where we where born...this is our home.))

(( What ! That is why you treat it so special ! And you still want to blow it up ! )) She lunged at him and strangled his neck with all her strength.

(( Yes , this is the world we lived in before the dark times...before the blood...)) He wheezed under her grip .

(( What happened ? Why don't I remember living here ? Why have we always lived in space !)) She asked all sorts of questions that needed to be answered , the past that she never knew...the truth.

((If you could let...go of me...I can't...breathe...)) Bebeal let go of him and sat down on the floor to listen.

(( Ouch...all right , I guess I have no choice but to tell you. )) He rubbed his aching neck .

(( We are creatures called dinosaurs , millions of years ago we lived in peace along with the rest of our race , and we were all watched over by the soul of the Earth , Dinos Sauros)) Finally after all their years he had said their past to her , but this was only the tip of the iceberg.

(( That's it ! We lived here once and now we've returned to blow up our home ! )) Bebeal quieted down when Shaktoo stood up .

(( Our dinosaurian race had reached its limit , the Earth had finally created the perfect species of dinosaur , a species that had the choice to expand to the stars and become the rulers of the universe , but they were so perfect that they rejected ultimate wisdom and their very existence for the fate of the universe , so they all united their souls into one being and entered a dream state in Heaven.)) He hung his head down in shame , Bebeal still tried to understand what he was saying .

(( And what does this have to do with us ?))

(( Everything ! I was the only one of my species that stayed on Earth , I did not go to the Heavens like the others , I was always left out by the others...but leaving me alone on the world was too much ! )) Out of nowhere he punched the cave walls making the entire cave quake .

(( But you were able to live on unlike them.)) She rested her tiny three clawed hands on both his shoulders , but he slapped them away turning the other way.

(( I lived on with the other lower species of dinosaurs...I was alone in a world of mindless beasts for 2 years . I observed the other species living habits , but they were much too meaningless so I just sat in the shadows and watched . All they did was scavage for food all day , mate and die , no purpose in their lifes.)) Then he looked at his claws and growled..

(( I then found out that everything that happened to me was all part of fate...I discovered who my father was...Dinos Sauros , the soul of the Earth...I was the child of the Earth.))

(( And what about me , you haven't mentioned me yet .)) She got no answer as he continued to tell his past.

(( I went insane after so much time alone...so much time without anything to hope for...I wanted to die...but I couldn't , even if I was eaten my body would just burst out of my predator and reform itself...I was cursed)) Bebeal didn't say anything as she kept listening.

(( When I found out why I was able to live on , my mind broke...I was shocked to learn about my fate...to fight along with my father against the Angels.))

(( The Angels ! But their attacking now , did you lose the fight ?))

(( These are different Angels , they have come to test the Lilims , to see if they are able to prove themselves worthy to live on like they did to us . And to try and stop them from making the same mistake our race did.))

(( But why did the Angels come here if our race had left ?))

(( Because I was still alive , as long as I lived it meant that we still lived , they knew about the power that I had locked inside me...all I had to do to save our world was give myself up...but I was too selfish to do it...)) He stared down at the rocky floor.

(( You let the dinosaurs die out because you didn't want to die ? But you just said you wanted to die.)) Bebeal was now even more confused , why did he betray his race ?

((I wanted to protect a gift that father gave me...the gift that I had always wanted...)) Shaktoo turned to face her and gave her a warm smile.

(( That gift...the thing I always wanted...the reason I agreed to fight beside Dinos...)) Then out of nowhere he hugged her ! Both of the baby dinosaurs embraced in the darkness of the cave...and their lifes.

(( Was me...you did all those things to protect me didn't you...)) Bebeal hugged him even tighter than before.

(( Yes , I fought along with our horrible father to protect you...you were still an egg when all that happened.)) They let go and sat down again on the cold rocks.

(( So did you win ?)) She said still smiling .

(( Yes , our father gave us his powers , we were now immortal and more powerful than God himself , I used this new powers and with father we defeated all of the Angels. The dinosaur race was to live on for all eternity...or so we thought.))

He turned his face away , now was the bad part of the story.

(( What happened next ?))

(( After the war , you hatched , I had a reason to live , I wasn't alone , I had a real family , father never really cared for us , all he did was leave us alone to care for ourselves...I hated him and at the same time I thanked him for giving me someone to love.)) He smiled at her again , but then he suddenly growled angrily.

(( But...I wasn't satisfied...I wanted more...I wanted something more to our lives than just hidind in caves , hunting for food so that we might live another day to hunt even more...I couldn't take the pressure that everyday of our life we would go out , hunt , feed , grow up , mate eventually since we were the last of our species , and keep doing that for all eternity.)) They both grunted when he said that they were meant to reproduce when they grew up.

(( So that was why he made me...to mate with you when I grew up...)) She said almost puking on the ground.

(( Yes , but then one year after the war...I met someone...an Angel that had come before its time...her name was Lilith , she promised me if I helped her rule the Earth that I would become the second hand of God , this would be my chance to take him out and become God myself. Being God would give us all that we deserved.))

(( Did you help her ?)) She asked afraid that he didn't say yes.

(( Yes , but the moment I agreed and turned my back on her she possesed my body , and she forced me to kill father with my own hands , then she used me to try and kill you...but something happened...))

(( Well of course since I'm still alive.)) She shrugged her shoulders.

(( It was YOU who freed me from her control , father gave you his powers like he did me before he died , and you used them to extract Lilith from my soul.))

(( I was just a baby when I did that wasn't I.))

(( Yes , but before I escaped from her control , I used her own body as a portal to Heaven , there I destroyed the scrolls of our lifes , the scrolls that sealed our destiny , when I destroyed them we were free , we were able to defy death itself , we were never going to age , and not even God or the Devil was able to kill us.))

(( Were you always this smart and snobby ?)) She really didn't take this things seriously enough.

(( Uumm...yeah , but I decided to forget about my past and be like you , carefree and happy , I left the Earth and left my race to die out as Lilith crashed her stupid egg against the Earth...from that very same egg humanity was born.))

(( So THAT is why you hate humans so much , you want to kill them all don't you bro.))

(( No , I don't want to kill them , I mearly want to enslave them...but something...something inside me yearns for revenge , for power , before I regained my memory I used to hear a voice in my head...do you remember .))

(( Oh yeah , I remember that you used to tell me about that voice , we always did everything it said didn't we .))

(( Yeah , I never knew if that voice was my real self trying to get out...or something else...)) He stared at the fire in the middle of the cave , it almost seemed to be hearing them...he didn't know how right he was.

(( After that its history , us destroying worlds like nothing , occasionally fighting Heaven and Hells stupid attempts to kill us .))

(( Brother...Shaktoo...)) Bebeal stood up and patted his back.

(( So now you understand Beb.))

(( Shaktoo...I didn't get half shit of what you just said ! )) She yelled out into his ear.

(( YOU IDIOT ! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID !)) His eyes burned red , after all that mushy stuff she goes and says this.

(( Your too serious , relax , take a break for once in a while jeesh ! ))

(( Whatever ! If you understood or not I don't care ! I'm going to bring back Rei and that's final ! )) He stuck his hand again into the fire and smirked.(( Well what do you know ! It seems Rei has been listening all this time , too bad that I'm going to erase her memories ...aherm...me killing her , check , anything she heard inside that world , check , make her think that I just broke up with her , check ! Now on to reviving her !)) The yellow stripes on his back begin to glow like mad as he pulls out a blue light out of the fire.

(( Is that Rei ! She's so tiny ! )) Bebeal watched that a tiny Rei was inside a small glowing ball , cuddled up inside sleeping.

(( Yeah I thought that she was going to come out a ghost or something , weird .)) Shaktoo tapped the small crystal ball like a fish tank.

(( OH CRAP ! We have to get her back into NERV before noon ! )) He quicklytore through the cave's walls out into the sky pulling Bebeal outside the cave and flies off at top speed toward Japan.

(( Hey wait up ! )) Bebeal follows behind him , quickly catching up.

(( You haven't erased her memory yet smarty pants !))

(( I forgot ! We're going to have to hurry before its too late ! )) He stops mid-air and concentrates on the blue orb , closing his eyes.

(( Oh great ! How much will this take Shak .)) They were both flying high above a beach below .

(( Quiet ! This will take but a few minutes.)) He continues to concentrate a gold aura at the blue orb.

(( Well if you don't mind me I'm going to play around in that beach .)) A huge meteor like Bebeal splashes on the sea , several fish being pulled into her mouth.

**Katsuragi residence--Tokio-3 Japan 10:20 A.M**

_(All of the events after this time all happen at the same time.)_

Shinji and Asuka were alone in the apartment , Misato had left to NERV shortly after the "show" that the dinosaurs did earlier , Shinji was the first of the two to come out of their rooms , he heard Asuka sob and weep in her room as he went to the living room.

Shinji ate breakfast , he tried to get Asuka to come out but all he got was " Leave me alone !" from Asuka .

He sat down on the couch and thought about the events ocurred .

( Many cities are gone , millions have already died , Rei...is dead... and now Asuka's home and parents are gone...all because of those monsters...and if what that monster said was true...then Rei is really dead...even her spirit didn't find peace...all because of them...I'm swear that I'll kill them both ! For you Rei , I will kill them in the most gruesome way I can think of !) Shinji cried in the lonely room , he had cried so much recently...all because of them...

( I wish Bebeal was here , she would cheer me up , she's always the happy one...she is always around when I need her , she's so funny , she's so...beautiful.) He recalled the night before , the way she expressed her feelings , just like Rei.

( NO ! You only like her because she looks like her ! I am...replacing Rei with her , I am using her to replace Rei...I'm so awful that I would replace the one I cared for with someone who looks like her !) But even with that , he also cared for Asuka and Misato...but Bebeal was different , it wasn't because she looked like Rei...it was like he had to protect her from something...from the thing she feared most...

( Shaktoo...that bastard is even more cold than father , at least father has excuses for doing the things he does , Shaktoo abuses Bebeal for his own sick enjoyment. Talking about those two I wonder where they left ? I haven't seen them since yesterday after that incident...I hope he didn't do anything to her because of me.) He pondered the facts , but with nothing else to do he just watched TV , every channel had the same conference about how to stop the reptiles.

( I wonder if she feels the same way about me...she looked so happy when I said I'de never leave her alone...I wonder what she meant in that she will repay me one day...maybe...) Shinji got certain thoughts about Bebeal that would make Misato faint out of his head and kept on doing nothing.

Meanwhile Asuka in her room had her own thoughts about the reptiles.

( WHY ! Why me ! Why did it choose me to fuck up ! Why did it have to kill them on TV ! Now everyone will think I'm weak ! They all heard me over TV , Hikari must think that I'm a weak little girl crying.) As a matter of fact she was crying , she just couldn't hold back the tears , she saw things that no person should see , her mother hanging herself , her father sleeping with her step-mother , all those people burning alive because she didn't make the right choise.

(Serves him right for betraying Mama ! It was because of him that she died , maybe they both deserved to die...No that's horrible ! Don't think like that , nobody deserves to die that way ! I'll kill them ! I'm going to kill both of those monsters !)

( Even for Rei , I'm going to kill them the moment they show their ugly asses here !) She didn't know how soon that would be.

( And where the hell is Bebeal ! Did that snobby idiot do something to her . I hope not or else he will feel the wrath of ASUKA !) She calmed down in her mind, realizing that she was alone.

( Now what...everyone I cared for is gone...Mama , papa , Bebeal isn't here , and Shinji...he is falling for that Rei wannabe...I am alone...I don't want to be alone...I'll make sure that retarded copycat doesn't get Shinji...even if it is too late...)

Both of them unknowingly thought the same thing about the dinosaurs.( I'm going to kill them if its the last thing I do !)

**NERV HQ**

Gendo's office

"Commander Ikari , you do know what day is it today ." Fuyutsuki said to Gendo who had been furious about the loss of all of the NERV branches , and Rei.

" Yes , today is the day that the 16th Angel will arrive." Gendo simply stated.

"What will you do for the scenario ? Rei is gone."

"Nothing , we have failed , without Rei , we cannot proceed with The Human Instrumentality Project , today is the day the Angels win." Gendo sat back on his chair , his eyes shiny from the tears he was holding back.

"Sir are you giving up so easily ! The 2nd and the 3rd children might be able to defeat the Angels." Fuyutsuki was kind of glad that Rei died , now Third Impact was impossible to occur , and if Shinji and Asuka defeated the two remaining Angels , they were all going to live , they didn't have to unite into one being.

"No , the only way to defeat the 16th Angel is if Rei does her part of the scenario...we have already lost this war..." Gendo had been like this since the morning when the dinosaurs told him that Rei's soul was gone for good , he had no way of seeing Yui again . He planned that even if the Angels were defeated that he would dig a bullet in his head the moment the killed the last Angel.

"Sir you might not see it but your son is very capable of winning this war for us."

"No , he is too weak to do anything , and now that Rei is gone I would be shocked if he can even still pilot Unit 01 ,the 2nd even less after what happened."

"You should have more hope in your son Ikari , you never know if he could reunite you with Yui again in the end even after everything you did to him."

"It is too late..." He whispered in his breath.

"Its not too late commander , you can still make something great out of your son."

**"He will never forgive me..."

* * *

**


End file.
